Different Way of Finding You
by livinggloudeer08
Summary: What would happen if Stef and Lena found Callie before she was pushed around in the foster system? Mariana and Jesus are 15 and Brandon is 16. But, Callie is only five. How are things gonna be different? (No, Jude but I might bring him in later)
1. Chapter 1

Different way of Finding You

Chapter One

"Mariana! let's go you have to eat breakfast before school" Lena called up the stairs. mornings were very busy in the Adam-Foster household. With three busy teenagers there's a lot of chaos. Jesus sat at the breakfast bar shoveling eggs in his mouth and rushing to finish his algebra homework. Brandon is racing around the house trying to find his sheet music that he needs for a music lesson. Stef had to leave early for work this morning so it was just Lena today. Just when Mariana came rushing down the stairs with perfectly tamed hair, Lena's phone rang, she answered on the third ring when she realized it was a social worker.  
"Hey Bill is everything alright" she asked.  
"Yes it just I have to ask a huge favor, I have a 5-year-old girl here named Callie, her mom is already in prison and her current foster home can't take care of her anymore would you be willing to take her in it won't be for long" Bill concluded  
"Bill we already have three teenagers, a 5-year-old is a lot" She said but Lena was tempted to say yes.  
"Please Lena I would not be asking if it wasn't important, she is sitting in my office and I can't keep her here for long" Bill said with urgency in his voice.  
Lena thought for a moment "Okay I will drop my kids off at school and then come pick her up at your office" Lena agreed knowing Stef would not be happy about this. They figured everything else out and said goodbye. Lena got the kids to school and told Monte she would be taking a personal day. On the way over to social services she called Stef. When Stef answered Lena immediately started talking.  
"Stef please don't be mad, but I agreed to take in a five-year old in for the time being, her name is Callie and I promise it won't be forever." She said without pausing.  
"Lena why did you do this without asking me first?" Stef yelled and Lena knew that she was rolling her eyes.  
"I am sorry honey, I was gonna talk to you about it, but Bill was in a crunch" Lena said  
"It is okay, I wish you would have talked to me about it, but I can't be mad at you for having a big heart, but just remember babe we can't save all the children, tonight we need to talk and talk to the kids but, I am excited to meet Callie" Stef said noticing how sorry Lena was and Stef was excited to have a five year old in the family. She misses having young kids in the house to say silly things and get a kick out of the simple things. After Stef and Lena hung up. Lena pulled into the social service building and quickly found Bill's office. She knocked and was let in.  
"Hello Lena thank you so much for this again" Bill said. Lena nodded and smiled. She noticed a little girl with curly brown hair playing with blocks on the floor. Bill got to her level,  
"Lena this is Callie" he said helping the little girl up "and Callie this is Lena" he added  
The first thing Lena noticed about Callie is her beating brown eyes, they were so beautiful.  
"Hi Lena" Callie said in barely a whisper as her hair went into her face.  
"This is Callie's bag it has a few outfits,an old barbie doll and a few pictures she doesn't have much" Bill informed Lena as he handed her an old backpack and a booster seat. After all the details were sorted out they walked out. Lena asked for the little girls hand to walk through the parking lot. Callie looked unsure at first, but grabbed her hand and walked to the car. Lena tried to talk to Callie as they drove but she just looked out the window.

Callie and Lena spent the rest of the day together, the girl still did not say much, but she colored and helped Lena bake cookie and make lunch. Stef thankfully got home before the kids. She said hello to Lena first, then Callie.  
"Hello I am Stef" She said  
"I am Callie" She said still as quiet as when she meet Lena.  
"Have you seen your room yet?" Stef asked, Callie nodded. For the time being she would be staying in Mariana's room. The moms are planning on moving Jesus and Brandon together and then Mariana in Brandons room because having a teenager with a 5-year-old in the same room can be difficult.  
Callie did not seem to interested into what Stef was saying, but more into her coloring.  
"So what are you coloring" Stef asked.  
"It my old house, it had a backyard and a swing set, but then mommy did something bad so she had to go away." Callie said, her smile disappearing. Stef noticed how sad Callie was.  
"Look at our backyard and we don't have a swing set but we have a lot of fun things in the garage to play with" Stef said pointing to their yard. and she saw a smile slowly form on the little girls face. She lead Callie outside and got some toys they had in the garage. She played with Callie outside and even if the girl didn't say much, she would smile every once in a while. Lena watched Stef and Callie interact and knew it was a good choice, now she just had to convince her other kids that it was a good choice. Lena asked them to walk home so they would be home any minute. She wondered how they would react. Lena's thoughts were interrupted by three teenagers storming through the door. Lena was in the kitchen when they came rushing in looking for something to eat after a long day at school. Brandon noticed Callie outside playing "tag" with Stef first.  
"Who is that?" Brandon asked and Mariana and Jesus turned around to. Lena cleared her throat.  
"That is Callie, she will be staying with us for a little while" She said. All the kids looked at her.  
"What?" They all said at the same time. Mariana looked excited though, she always wanted a sister and Brandon and Jesus just looked confused. 


	2. Chapter 2

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter two

Stef settled Callie outside and reminded her that she will be right inside and can see her through the patio door when she saw the kids were home. She walked through the door, she heard the kids asking Lena a bunch of questions.

"How long is she staying?" Jesus ask

"How old is she like three?" Brandon interrupted

"Will she be staying in my room?" Mari asked over Brandon and Jesus other questions.

"Okay babies sit down and let's talk" Stef said as the family sat down at their breakfast bar.

"Callie will be staying here until Bill finds a 'forever family' for her, She is 5 and will be enrolled in kindergarten on Monday and yes for the time being she will stay in your room Mari, are you okay with that?" Stef answered. Mariana nodded with a smirk on her face. Jesus just sat there quiet, which is rare for him.

"Well I think this bull! You can't just bring a five-year old our house we were just being able to do fun 'teenage' stuff like joke to Mariana about her virginity and not have to worry about the rating of our movies!' Brandon exclaimed as he ran up the stairs claiming he had to do his homework.

"Brandon Foster!" Stef yelled after him.

"Stef, he needs to cool down." Lena said grabbing her arm. Stef and Lena made their way back to the kitchen

"Well I am pretty excited about having a sister" Mariana said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah and it will be nice having a little sister even if it's just for a little while I can even teach her to skateboard" Jesus said with a smile

"You can't teach a five-year old to skateboard Jesus, but you can teach her how to take the perfect selfie" Mari commented Even with the stress of how Brandon reacted The moms were happy about how the twins were adapting to her.

"Well should we go meet her before we start making plans for her" Lena interrupted the twins conversation. The family walked outside and Callie was drawing in the dirt with a stick. Callie looked up when she heard footstep.

"Hey Callie girl can you stand up and say hello" Lena asked and the girl stood up.

"This is Mariana and Jesus" Stef said gesturing to the twins. "Our oldest Brandon had to do homework and then has band practice but you'll meet him later" Stef added

"Hi I am Callie" she said "are you guys twins?" Callie asked

"Yes we are" Mari answered.

"Cool I never meet twins before" she said

"Do you guys wanna play with me" she asked in a nervous whisper but hoping that would say yes.

"I would love to" they both responded and Callie handed both ends of a jump rope.

"Is there anything special you want for dinner Cals?" Lena asked

"No I eat anything, beside spinach that is yucky" She said with a sour face. Gaining a laugh from all them. The moms went inside for they could finish dinner. As Lena cooked the pasta for the spaghetti and Stef cut up vegetables they watched the three kids playing together and were so happy.

"She is so sweet" Lena said. She wasn't gonna lie to herself, Callie was growing on her, but she knew this was not permanent.

"Yeah, she reminds me a lot of Mari when she first came to live with us she barely talks" Stef replied and Lena agreed.

When dinner was finished, they started to eat. Brandon was very quiet during dinner, but did not seem as angry as he was before. Callie seemed nervous around the whole family, but every once in a while she would smile.

When dinner was almost over Callie reached to grab her water, but her elbow bumped it and her water and the spaghetti fell all over her and the table.

"I am so sorry, please don't hurt me" she pleaded, Lena quickly started to clean it up worrying the hot spaghetti would hurt the girl.

"Oh honey, nobody in this house will ever hurt and this was an accident, it looks like you need a bath though" Stef explained. When Stef said bath the little one's eyes filled with fear.

"No bath, please no bath" pleaded Callie.

"Honey you need a bath, if you take a bath you can get a new toy at the store tomorrow" Lena said. She does not believe in bribing the kids, but she knew Callie needed a bath and they will need to go to the store tomorrow to get Callie new clothes and toys anyways because they only had some old toys from the other kids.

Callie still looked scared, but agreed. They finished eating and then it was time for her bath. Callie took off her ragged clothes and the first thing Stef noticed was the bruises that lined her body.

"Who gives you those sweetie" Stef asked going into cop mood

"My old daddy the one who said he didn't want me anymore" She said looking down.

Stef felt so sad for the girl. She has been through so much in her such short life. After bath Callie did not have any pajamas so Stef just gave her one of her t-shirts to sleep in. Callie bed was being delivered the next day so Mariana offered Callie, her bed and she sleep on the couch.

"Goodnight sweets, if you need anything during the night me and Lena will be in our room" Stef said as she tucked the girl in and gave her a kiss on the check. Lena poked her head into the room after she got Mariana situated

"Goodnight!" She said. Soon Callie drifted off to sleep, she has not felt this safe since her mom went away.

* * *

"Well Callie it looks like it's just you and us today" Lena said as she sat down next to Stef who was sipping coffee.

"Mari has dance practice, Jesus has wrestling and Brandon is out with his girlfriend" Lena added, but the five-year old was too busy eating her breakfast.

"Today we need to go the store" Stef said, looking at her wife. This got Callie's attention.

"A actual store?" She question. The moms nodded.

After Callie finished eating and the moms finished their coffee Callie got dressed and Lena braided her hair and they were ready to go. They pulled into the mall.

"Okay Cals this is a big mall so make sure you stay with us" Lena reminded looking at the little girl who had a grin across her face.

"I miss when shopping for a girl was easy and look it these darling outfits" Lena said as they walked into THE Children's Place.

"Okay Callie,Lena and I will be picking out most of your outfits but if you want something you can ask, but stay close by." Stef said even though the girl was too distracted.

Lena picked out a big bag full of clothes and shoes. Callie proclaimed that she did not like dresses very much, but Lena still got her a flowery sundress. To everyone's surprise Callie even asked for a sparkly Frozen shirt which she also got.

"Okay Callie time for your favorite store, you aren't gonna get as much here because this is not a need " Stef said as they walked into Toy-R-Us and Callie nodded.

As they walked through the store, they picked out a couple small toys like a new Barbies and a teddy bear. The moms were distracted by reading the safety warning on a small dollhouse they wanted to buy Callie when Callie spotted a whole aisle of princess dresses so without thinking she ran to go look. They put the dollhouse into the cart, but noticed Callie was not where around.

"Lena where's Callie" Stef asked  
"I dont know I thought she was right behind me" Lena told Stef. They both looked at each with fear i **n their eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter three

 **A/N: I was originally not gonna post this today because I don't want to post to much but, the amount of support I have got from this story already is amazing** **and I thought I would post just because you are great! By the way, it may have said I updated twice today and that is just because I re-posted the second chapter, sorry about that! Anyways, like always, I am open to suggestion/ideas. Enjoy!**

"Callie!" Stef yelled

"Callie, where are you!" Lena echoed

They have been searching for her for a good five minutes. A store employee walked by and they got his attention

"Excuse me sir, my daughter" Stef hesitated, she has only known Callie for a day and it felt weirdly natural to call Callie her daughter, Stef continued "We can't find her, she is five-years old and has brown hair that is in a braid and is wearing a green shirt with a ladybug on it and black leggings"

"Okay, I will check with security, it is okay we will find her this happens all the time" The employee assured and repeated Stef description of Callie into a walkie-talkie.

"It looks like there is a little girl on the opposite end of the store by the bikes that looks like your little girl" The employee said. The moms thanked him and hurried over to where Callie was and they found her sitting on the floor, her knees pulled in her chest. The moms were relieved to find her. They walked over by Callie and got down to her level.

"Sweetie can you look at us" Lena asked in a calm voice. Callie looked up with a tear streaked face.

"Baby, you can't run over like that we were very worried" Stef said

"I am sorry I just wanted to see the princess dresses, please don't give me back to mean mommies and daddies, I am sorry I won't be bad anymore!" Callie begged

The moms gave each other a look. They sat down on a nearby bench and Stef placed Callie on her lap.

"Sweets we aren't gonna let anyone hurt you again, and you aren't bad you just made a bad choice" Stef assured "this is what's gonna happen though, we already promised you shakes at 'The Burger Stand' so we are gonna do that but, when we get home, you're gonna be in time out, do you understand?" Stef added

"We don't want to punish you but it is never okay to run away without an adult and we want you to stay safe" Lena added not wanting to get into all the things that could happen fearing that would scare Callie.

Callie nodded and to the moms surprised gave both a hug. They finished their shopping, Callie got a few new toys and a new booster seat. They stopped to get shakes and even with the events of the shopping trip they all enjoyed the time. They talked and laughed and they even noticed Callie coming out her shell a little

* * *

"Callie go sit up on our bed and in 5 minutes we will come and talk to you" Lena said as she unlocked the front door, bags in hand. Callie obeyed. They mom went to the kitchen and sat down and did their own thing for a few minutes.

"I was so scared in the store today" Stef confessed

"I know it reminded me of that time Mariana 'ran away' and we couldn't find her but it turned out she was at the park" Lena said. It seemed like Callie was growing on step also. Just as Lena finished the timer on her phone went off.

"Well it looks like it's time to free are little Callie. I will go talk to her. Can you finish chopping up the carrots" Lena said and Stef agreed. Lena opened the door of her room to see Callie laying on the bed,resting her finger on the bridge of her nose. Lena awed at the scene and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and placed it on Callie giving her a kiss on the check.

"Well that was quick" Stef commented

"Callie most have been really tired, she was sleeping when I got up there" Lena explained

It took a few hours, but all the teenagers filed into the house.

"Where is Callie" Brandon asked as she grabbed as he grabbed water from the fridge.

"She is upstairs taking a nap" Stef answered

"When she wakes up could I take her to the park with Mari and Jesus. I feel bad about how I treated her yesterday and we all want her to feel welcomed" Brandon said. The moms thought for a second.

"Sure B, I know we sprung this on you and I am sorry" Stef apologized and Lena agreed

"It's okay moms, I should have talked to you instead of yelling" Brandon disclosed. They heard little steps coming down the stairs. Callie came down rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, do you want a snack" Lena asked

"No, can I have a water" Cals asked

"Would you like to go to the park with the big kids?" Stef asked as Lena placed a plastic class in front of Callie. Taking a gulp of water, Callie nodded.

"Make sure while you're walking on of you always has her hand and to keep track of her at the park" the moms reminded one more time.

"Moms we got it, Brandon and Jesus may run away acting younger than Cals but I'll be responsible" Mariana joked, earning a playful hit from her twins and a giggle from Callie.

"Come push me Jesus" Callie urged taking Jesus arm. Brandon and Mariana stayed back and watched.

"She is pretty great" Brandon claimed

"Yeah I hope she is happy when she stays with us even if it's not forever, she is so adorable too" Mariana replied

"Yeah I agree, Wanna go by Jesus?" Brandon asked and Mariana nodded. Callie was begging for Jesus to go higher and when he did she smiled. After a little while they went over to the slide. Jesus was helping Callie at the top, Brandon was catching her at the bottom and Mariana was snapping pictures to send to their moms. Once the little girl went down the slide plenty of time she spent a few minutes on the monkey bars. Jesus was holding onto her waist and Mariana was still snapping photos. Brandon heard a voice behind him

"Is that your sister?" A middle-aged woman asked holding an infant

"Foster sister, but it doesn't really matter" Brandon responded

"Well it is beautiful how well you are all getting along and how you guys take care of her"

"Thank you" Brandon said and the women walked away grabbing a hand of a toddler.

The older one's noticed Callie was getting worn out and it was almost time for dinner, so they started walking home.

"Can you hold me Brandon" Callie asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. Brandon picked her up. They were all a little tired by the time they got home and were thankful dinner was ready. They sat down quickly and started eating.

"How was the park?" Stef asked

"So much fun" Callie quickly responded.

"Well I am glad!" Stef replied

They finished their dinner chatting and laughing. It was time for Callie's bedtime, Her bed got delivered while the kids were at the park so she tucked in.

"Lena can you read me my new book you got me today? Callie asked

"Sure honey" She said, grabbing the book _'Goodnight Moon'._ As Lena read the little one rubbed the bridge on her nose.

" _Goodnight noises everywhere"_ Lena finished As she closed the book she noticed the little girl's chest slowly rising and falling and put the book away and walked away taking a moment to look at the little girls innocent face.


	4. Chapter 4

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter four

"Wake up Slug-a-bug it time for your first day of school" Lena softly whispered, Callie rolled over.

"Not today Lena, I'm tired" she whispered back. Lena let out a little giggle.

"Come on you get to have fun and learn"

"Do I get to play with blocks?" Callie said getting a little excited

"Maybe, you'll have to go to school and see" Lena responded.

Callie shoot up right away.

"Okay bug your clothes for today are laid out and after you get dressed I'll do your hair"

Lena laid out a purple polka-dotted romper with a white cardigan. She enjoyed picking out outfits and not having a fuss over it.

After changing Callie walked into her room and saw Mariana putting on her makeup.

"Can I have some" The little voice piped up

Mariana was in the middle of doing her eyeliner and knew her moms would be upset if Callie came down with black under her eyes so Mariana grabbed some clear lip gloss instead and spread it on Callie's lips. She made a 'popping' sound with her lips and Callie imitated her. The both smiled at each other.

"I better go downstairs, I wanna eat pancakes!" Callie cheered. When Callie came downstairs, she saw Lena and Stef sipping on their coffee. Stef went to go put her mug in the sink when Callie realized Stef was wearing her uniform , Callie huddles towards Lena.

"Come here bug say goodbye, I got to go to work" Stef insisted with a friendly smile.

Callie shook her head and creep behind Lena's leg. The moms gave each other a confused look. The past three days that she has been with the Adams-Foster she has adapted to them well. Lena realized what was going on. She went to Callie's level and grabbed both her hands.

"Does Stef's uniform scare you?" Lena questioned.

This would be the first she has seen Stef in full uniform. On Friday, Callie's first day she took off her uniform shirt before coming home and have been off work all weekend. Callie gave a small nod. Stef went down by Callie and Lena and this made Callie wrap her arms around Lena.

"Sweets I am a good cop I won't hurt you" Stef insisted

"No good cops, cops took my mommy away and made me go with mean mommies and daddies" Callie cried. Stef didn't know how to explain to a 5-year-old that her mom went to prison because she did something wrong. Callie cherished her mom. At this all the older ones where downstairs.

"See Brandon,Jesus and Mariana aren't scared, Stef is the same person in uniform that she is out, she protects us" Lena explained

"Protects?, I thought she just take mommies away from their kids, when their kids are being bad because the day the cops came I was being naughty" Callie said with a sniffle

"Your mom going away is difficult to explain, but it is not your fault sweets" Stef said feeling so awful for this little girl, Callie for almost a year has thought this was all her fault and nobody has told her different. Callie still seemed a little unsure, but ran and gave Stef a small hug.

"We will talk later bug." Stef assured, as she ran out the door, realizing she was gonna be late.

Callie peacefully ate her breakfast while Lena put a bow in the girls naturally curly hair.

"Okay everyone time to go, Callie grab your backpack and lunch bag" Lena instructed.

Last night the moms realize that Callie had no school supplies so the made a late night target run.

"Everyone ready?" Lena asked and four heads nodded and they rushed out the door. All the teenagers chattered the whole way to Anchor Beach but Callie was quiet

"Bye mom" the older ones yelled as they each ran to catch up with their friends.

"Bye!" Lena yelled back as she opened the door to help Callie out. Callie's brown eyes were filled with tears.

"What is wrong?" Lena asked

"I am scared." She whispered

"Haven't you been to school before?" Lena wondered, Callie is 5 she would have started school this fall.

"My old new daddy took me a few times, but he didn't want to so he stopped, and would yell if I asked" Callie said as tears fell. Lena wiped the tears and lifted the little girl out the car.

"You know you think it's gonna be really scary, but I promise you it's not gonna be as scary as you thought, you might actually have a lot of fun.' Lena assured

they walked to the kindergarten wing of the school hand-in-hand and when they got to do the door Callie's teacher was there greeting the children.

"Hello I am Mrs. Emerson and you must be Callie" The teacher said in a kind voice

"Hi" Callie mumbled hiding behind Lena's leg

"Do you wanna come in and play until we start our day?" Mrs. Emerson asked

Callie did not say anything but just went further behind Lena. Lena twisted around and crouched down in front of the girl, looking at her scared eyes.

"Baby girl, you're gonna be okay, I will be in the building all day and you might see the big kids at lunch and just remember I will come back at the end of the day" Lena reassured

"Promise?" Callie question

"Pinky promise." Lena said holding out her pinkie and they connected pinkies. Lena gave her one last hug and told Callie to be good.

"Okay Callie go find your name on the hooks and put your stuff on there" The teacher instructed and Callie trotted her

"She is gonna be okay Lena, I know where to find you if there is any major issues"

"Thank you Lydia" Lena said giving the teacher a smile and walking away.

Callie walked in and everyone was playing on the carpets and she decided to sit by herself and play when she spotted the blocks.

"Are you the new girl?" Callie heard and looked up.

"Yeah I am Callie"

"I am Grace and these are my two best friends Delany and Marley, who was the lady walking you in the morning?"

"My foster mom" Callie answered

"Foster mom, what is that?" Grace questioned

"I know what that is someone at my church does that it is when nobody wants a kid, so she goes lives with random people" Delany sassed

"That is not true!" Callie yelled, the girls snickered and walked away and Callie just sat down by herself

"Okay class ready to get started on our fun day!" Mrs. Emerson announced

but, Callie could tell this was not gonna be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 5

"Callie can you count to 10 for me?" Mrs. Emerson ask

"No" Callie said in a dull voice

"She probably can't even count 5" Marley giggled

"Yes I can and I can count to 10, I just dont want to" Callie huffed crossing her arms.

"Okay Callie and Marley I think now you both could be making better choice" Mrs. Emerson reminded

It is only 9-o'clock and Callie has given an exceeding amount of sass and defiance to her teacher. Lydia was confused because this morning she seemed so sweet and innocent. She concluded that the little girl was just expressing her feelings.

"Troy can you count to ten?" the teacher said ,trying to ignore the nasty looks the girl were giving each other.

"1-2-3…" the boy recited proudly.

After a few more minutes the teacher announced it was recess time. Callies class and then all the grades below third grade rushed outside. Callie was sitting alone digging in the dirt with a stick. When Grace,Marley and Delaney came up to her.

"Wow look at this girl she is playing all alone" Grace said and the girls laughed

Callie stood up, she has had enough. "Shut up!" she yelled as she pushed Grace to the ground and throwing her stick at Delaney. She was up to pick something up and throw in at Marley, when a teacher came up to her.

"Missy looks like you will be visiting Vice Principal Adams Foster" the teacher scolded

Callie was nervous and excited. She was excited because she got to visit Lena, but she nervous because she knew that she was in trouble. Callie was basically dragged to the office. While she was waiting she kicked her legs back and forth on the chair. Lena was surprised to see her when she came out of her office. Lena knew she had a kindergarten waiting for her that was causing issues on the playground, but never expected it to be Callie.

"Callie were you being mean on the playground?" Lena asked

"No! those girls were mean to me, I just fought back!" Callie defended

"Okay lets go talk in my office"

"Explain to me what happen" Lena said as they sat across from each other in Lena's office

"These girl have been being mean to me. so I pushed Grace down and threw a stick at Delaney, they deserved it!"

"Hurting someone else is not an answer to your problems Callie, what could you have done instead of fought back? Lena asked and Callie shrugged her shoulders "Well, you could have told your teacher or one of the many teachers out at recess or you could have ignored it, Do you understand?" Lena added and Callie nodded.

"Never again okay?"

"Never" Callie assured

"Okay I will walk you back to your class, I am telling Stef about this and we will talk about it tonight and I expect you to apologize and have a good rest of the day"

As they approached the classroom Lena gave Callie a hug and opened the door giving the teacher a half smile signaling that she was with her and is okay. When she closed the door Lena looked through the small window on the door. The little girl looked angry. Lena was worried about how the rest of the day was gonna go.

* * *

Lena glanced at her clock, it read 3:15. It was time to get Callie. She walked into the classroom and noticed Callie sitting in the corner.

"Lena I think we should talk" Lydia urged as the last students walked out

"Lena! can we go home?" Callie exclaimed hugging her. Lena was very happy the little girl was excited to see her, but knew she knew Callie was in trouble.

"Callie I love seeing you, but Mrs. Emerson did not tell you to get out of the corner and it looks like you didn't have a good day, now go sit down in the corner while I talk to your teacher" Lena said as Callie almost started to cry as she walked back to the corner.

"Okay Lena, you're right Callie did not have a good day. Of course you knew about the incident on the playground. Which was sort of my fault I should have intervened when I saw the girls were making fun of Callie"

"Don't worry about it you can't control everything" Lena reassured

The teacher continued "Thank you. Even before that she refused to answer any of the questions I asked and wouldn't do her work. Then after that she refused to take a nap, but she eventually just laid down, but not without a fight and the reason she is in time out now is because she threw a box of crayons at a boy"

"Callie is so sweet I have never seen her this way, but I do apologize and I hope she is better tomorrow. Stef and I will be having a talk with her"

"Lena I understand what you're saying. I think a lot of the not doing her work and not answering questions is because she is far behind the rest of the kids and we will need to work on this"

"Yeah she told me this morning that she only went to school a couple times earlier this year and her old foster dad stopped taking her, the system really is messed up and she got the worst part of it and I should have mentioned that to you"

"I understand that and that is why I was easy on her. She has potential and she is really sweet today I saw her share part of her cookie out of her lunch because Troy, a boy in her class wanted it, shes a sweetheart she is just having a difficult time" The teacher concluded

"I agree, well thank you for bringing this to my attention, do you have anything we can do to work with her at home to get her caught up?" Lena asked

"Yes I do" the teacher said, pulling out a few worksheets and handing them to Lena "I trust that you and Stef will work with her and talk to her about today, you're great with kids"

Lena smiled "thank you, I am going to get Callie out of time out, thanks for disciplining her and I am sorry for the trouble"

Lena walked over to Callie who had her head hung in shame.

"Callie lets go home?" Lena asked and Callie looked up to reveal her sad eyes. She grabbed Callie's hand and started walking out the door, but Callie stopped for a second.

"I am sorry, Mrs E, I won't be bad tomorrow" Callie said as apologetic as a five-year-old could be.

"It's okay Callie, just try to make better choices tomorrow" The teacher responded with a smile.

Callie and Lena walked down to Lena's office where the rest of the kids were waiting. She told them to wait there till she got back, but didn't expect for it to take this long.

"Sorry kids, Callie had a rough day" Lena said as the four oldest collected their homework they started and stuffed it into their backpacks.

"It is fine mom, we understand we all have rough days" Jesus reminded.

But Lena surely remembered all the bad days with the oldest when they were going through elementary school. And of course still today, but it was just a different type of difficulty.

"Everyone buckled" Lena called as she started the car. She heard a chorus of yes

"Here Callie I heard you had a bad day and somebody gave this to me at school" Jesus said handing calling a lollipop.

"Thank you Jesus" Callie said, giving in a quick side hug and unwrapping the lollipop popping it into her mouth.

As they drove Mariana talked about everything that was happening in her world and a few of the stories made Callie giggle.

When they got home Lena instructed all the kids to do their homework.

"But Lena I don't have any" Callie whined

"Don't t lie to me" Lena warned

"Well I don't want to do it, it's too hard"

"Bug I'll help you"

"Okay!" Callie cheered as she pulled out her folder and plopped it on the table and took a seat on Lena's lap.

Lena smiled, she was starting to love this little girl. Lena knew she was the piece her family has always been missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 6

 **A/N: Sorry I keep changing the format but I am keeping with this one I like it best! I hope you enjoy and like always suggestion/ideas are always welcomed!**

Stef walked into the kitchen after her long day at work to see Callie and Lena making dinner together.

"What are you guys making?" Stef asked, giving her wife a kiss.

"Homemade pizza!" Callie exclaimed she was covered in flour. Stef was surprised that Lena wasn't freaking out about the mess.

"That sounds very fun!" Stef remarked

"Yeah we thought it would be a nice treat, Callie had a rough day at school but did very well on her homework," Lena said, giving her wife the ' _we need to talk look'_.

"Okay, Cals the pizza is ready to go in the oven how about you go put some clean clothes on and wash your face and hands" Lena instructed and Callie obeyed.

"What happen with Callie today?" Stef said as soon as the girl was out of earshot.

Lena explained about her being behind and her defiance towards her teacher and they also talked about the girls bullying her.

"What exactly did these girls say to her?" Stef questioned

"I don't know exactly, but I think Callie will tell us."

Callie came down a few minutes later.

"So Cals lets sit down and talk," Stef said as she sat down across from her wife.

"am I in trouble?" Callie asked as she crawled her way up on the stool

"Not really we just need to talk, I already told Stef about what happened at school, but we were just wondering what these girls said to you?"

"They told me that nobody loves me and that is why I am living with you guys. They also told me that I am stupid and can't even count to five which I can. And I hurt them because they were making fun of me for playing alone." Callie confessed

"You know girls were mean to me growing up too?" Lena announced

"Really?" Callie said questioningly

"Me to" Stef disclosed

Lena and Stef explained to Callie their experiences but simplified it because explaining something like to a 5-year-old is difficult.

"Sometimes you have to be nice to someone who is mean to you," Stef concluded

"So I should be nice to Grace,Delaney and Marley?" Callie asked seeming confused.

"Yes, ask them to play or just smile at them," Lena explained

"Okay I'll try"

"I am proud of you bug, but I still think there need to be consequences for your behavior at school today." Stef finished and Lena agreed

"No movies till this weekend, and this isn't a punishment, but I want you reading and working on these extra worksheets with me or Stef every day." Lena announced

"Okay," Callie agreed "can I give you both a hug?" She added and the moms gladly received

"Thank you bug," Stef said

"You know you guys are the best foster mommies ever I wish I could stay forever," Callie said, but immediately regretting it "I am sorry I said that I am so sorry"

"Oh bug don't worry we wish that do," Lena said and immediately regretting it also.

Her and Stef have not talked about adopting Callie, but it just slipped out of Lena's mouth. Stef shoots Lena a glare that read _you just said what?!_

"Cals how about you go play outside. Lena and I need to talk." Stef said as the child ran her little legs out the patio door.

"Lena why didn't you tell me you wanted to adopt Callie" in a booming voice. She hated being angry at her wife, but couldn't believe Lena didn't speak to her about this.

"I am sorry it just slipped out!" Lena defended

"Wanting to adopt a child doesn't just slip out"

"Stef I was meaning to talk to you about it tonight," Lena said, starting to set the table for dinner.

"Lena know we are gonna have to explain this to Callie!"

"She didn't even notice what I said!"

It's not like Stef hasn't thought about adopting Callie because she has. But Stef knows it hasn't been long enough to make a decision yet. She knew everything would change. Just as Stef started collecting her thoughts the older kids came running down the stairs, they must have heard the fighting.

"Moms why are you guys fighting?" Mariana asked, standing at the end of the stairs.

"It's nothing honey, come down her dinner is ready we can talk later if you would like," Lena explained.

"Callie time to come inside its dinner time," Stef called out the door.

The family got ready for dinner and passed out the food. The dinner was eerily silent for a large family that never seemed to stop talking. Besides the clang of the fork on the plates and when the moms would try to start conversations that only Callie would seem interested it was completely silent.

"Mariana, Jesus, Brandon say something!" Stef said, and the kids just looked at her.

"Is it our fault you guys were fighting?" Jesus asked

"No, it's none of your faults" Lean assured making eye contact with each of the four children. "Mom and I disagree sometimes, but we are okay" Lena finished.

"Yes Mama is right, now let's finish dinner normally," Stef remarked.

All the kids agreed and they finished their dinner a bit more normally.

After the kids finished their dinner and their homework was finished it was time for bed.

"Goodnight Bug and miss thing, sleep tight if you need anything you know where we will be." Stef reminded, turning off the lights and giving one more glance at her beautiful daughters.

As Stef walked into the master bedroom, she saw Lena sitting up reading a book the light from the nightstand glowed on her face.

"Lena can we talk?" Stef asked as she sat down at the edge of the bed

Lena nodded setting her book down on the bed.

"Stef I am sorry about earlier, I love Callie, I know we have known her for such a short time, but it like she is the thing our family have been missing"

"I agree completely, let's make a deal, we will talk to Bill and say we want to keep Callie for a while and thinking about adoption, but it isn't certain"

"Okay" Lena agreed leaning over to kiss Stef "even when we disagree I wouldn't want to do it with anyone but you."


	7. Chapter 7

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 7

 **A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter! And Happy Fosters Day! I am super excited. Like always, suggestions/comments (both good and bad) are welcomed**.

"Callie,Mariana,Jesus,Brandon time for lunch!" Lena called at the bottom of the steps.

Callie came rushing down the stairs almost running into Lena. It was a Thursday, but none of the kids had school because it was teacher appreciation day.

"Oh slow down Callie the food will still be here if you walk" Lena reminded

"I am sorry Lena, what is for lunch?"

"Chicken noodle soup!"

A grin appeared on Callie face. "With dumplings?"

"Of course bug" said Lena taking a seat at the breakfast bar. The other three filed downstairs also taking a seat with Lena and Callie.

"Your hair is very pretty Mari!" Callie pointed out

"Thanks Cals, it's called a Dutch braid do you want me to do it in your hair after lunch?"

"YES!" Callie cheered

Callie slurped up her soup, but waited patiently for Mariana to finish. Callie has almost been with the family for a week. She has definitely bonded with Mariana the most out of all the siblings. They bonded mostly because they share a room, and Mariana makes Callie laugh with her funny stories about Mari's daily life.

"Okay Callie let's go" Mariana said. putting her and Callie's bowl in the sink and going upstairs.

As Mariana sat down on her bed and Callie on the floor between her legs. Mari started to braid Callie's hair.

"Guess what Mari?"

"What Callie?"

"There is this boy in my class and he was chasing me on the playground and gave me this yellow flower he picked, but it is a secret don't tell Stef and Lena"

Mariana giggled at how cute boys and girls interact while in kindergarten.

"Your secret's safe with me" Mariana promised

The door opened twice while the girls were upstairs

"Who is home?" Callie asked

"Probably mom"

"Stef?"

Mariana nodded. Callie hair got finished and then was tied off with a hair tie and ribbon.

"I wanna go show Stef and Lena!"

"Okay let's go!"

The two girls ran downstairs, but Callie immediately noticed Bill, the social worker. Callie stopped dead in her steps.

"Umm maybe we should wait" Callie said

"If you wanna show them moms would not mind a small interruption" Mariana reminded

"No it is okay. I gotta do something anyways" She lied.

The older girl was confused, but agreed anyways. The younger of the two quickly ran to 'her' room. Callie began packing what she had when she came in her ratty old backpack. She forced herself down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stef noticed Callie right away.

"Why do you have your backpack and why are you in your old clothes" Stef asked

"I can't take what's not mine"

"Callie we aren't going anywhere and those clothes and everything we bought for you is yours"

"You aren't going anywhere, I am"

"Talk to me Callie" Stef insisted

"Well when uncle Bill shows up I leave. It means you don't want me anymore"

The adults exchanged a look.

"Come here Callie" Lena instructed. Callie slowly creeped onto the stool.

"You aren't going anywhere. Stef and I were just talking to Bill. We are thinking about making this situation a little more permanent." Lena explained

"Which means you'll be staying with us for a while longer" Stef added.

A large smile surfaced Callie's face. The moms noticed a sparkle in her dark eyes.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Callie applauded. The adults giggled.

"Okay Callie how about you unpack and go play."

"Okay Stef!"

"And Callie your hair looks very beautiful!" Lena pointed out, Stef agreed.

"I know isn't Mari the best!?"

"She sure is" Stef concluded

XXX

"You know we haven't even asked the other kids if it okay to adopt Callie, this affects them to" Stef said putting on her pajamas that night.

"The older ones are still up if you wanna go talk to them know" Lena responded

"Okay the only one I am truly worried about is Brandon which is rare"

"I know Stef, but it will work out" Lena said walking out of the master bedroom.

They all gathered up in the family room.

"So why are we all in here without Callie, is something wrong?" Jesus asked

"No, nothing is wrong. We just wanted to talk" Lena assured

"So as you all know Callie has fit well into our family and me and mama have been thinking about making this a more permanent situation" Stef made clear

"Like adoption?" Mariana questioned

"Eventually yes, are you all okay with that? Lena answered

Both Mariana and Jesus quickly answered yes. Mariana seemed over the moon about this news. Jesus seemed like his same self.

"Brandon?" Stef questioned

"Umm" Brandon hesitated "Yes, I guess there is enough to go around" he smiled

The moms brought all the kids into a hug. Realizing how lucky they are to have three almost four healthy and beautiful children.

"Well sweets it's time to go to bed" Stef directed

XXX

Mariana walked into her room, taking a look at her soon to be sister.

"Mariana?" A little voice escaped from the bed.

"Yes Callie"

"Why did Stef and Lena talk to all of you without me? I heard you guys talking."

"It was nothing, they just wanted to talk to us about your adoption"

"Wait is the adoption off? Are they sending me away? Do you guys hate me?" The girl anxiously asked

Mariana sat down at the edge of the bed.

"No, your adoption is not off and you aren't going anywhere and we surely don't hate you that would be impossible. You haven't been here long, but I glad you're here, and here to stay" Mariana comforted.

"I am really glad"

"Callie I have something for you" Mariana said

She grabbed her old blanket from underneath her bed. She decided not to get rid of the blanket after her mom got shot. Because she felt like it was important to keep.

"Here Callie, I know it is old, but it was my favorite thing when I was younger. It helped me when I was scared and all that, so I want you to have it"

"Thank you Mari!" Callie said grabbing the blanket and hugging the other girl.

"You're very welcome, now let's go to sleep moms will be upset if they find us awake" Mariana said, untangling herself from her sister and making her way to her own bed.

Minutes later, Callie was back asleep, her finger wrapped around the bridge of her nose and her sisters blanket tucked in her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 8

"Jackson and Callie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jesus smirked

"Jesus you are so immature, Callie should have never told you about her crush." Mariana accused

"No Mari it is funny!" Callle giggled

"Okay enough my children, it's too early for this." Lena said, placing the orange juice down for breakfast.

"So is there anything special going on at school today?" Stef asked, It was a rare school morning where all the kids are sitting down having a nice breakfast.

"We are going to the science museum and then to the park for a field trip! And Lena is coming with!" Callie cheered

"Moms have chaperoned every field trip we have ever had. Why would you even wanna spend the day with a bunch of rowdy kids all day?" Brandon questioned, with a smirk

"When mom and I chaperon that means we get to spend time with you and get a little glimpse of your life, it is actually really fun." Lena explained

The older kids all agreed they enjoyed having their moms chaperon, even though they hated it when they were younger. All the talk about how fun it actually was to have the moms of their trips made Callie even more excited. She shoveled the eggs into her mouth even after Stef reminded her to slow down.

"All done! Can I be excused?" Callie said, holding out her plate

"Yes, wash your hands, put your dish in the sink and make sure your backpack is packed."

Callie quickly agreed with Stef instructions and did what she was told. A few minutes later the rest of the family as saying their goodbyes for the day and shuffling out the door.

The ride to school was filled with chatter. When they arrived to school all the older kids went on with their friends. Lena dropped Callie off at her classroom like she does everyday, and reminded her she will see her on the bus in about an hour. Lena watched as Callie ran into the room and started chatting with a friend she made. After the initial first rough patch at school, Callie have made a couple friends and been doing much better.

* * *

Lena kept her promised and as Callie's class and the rest of the kindergarten classes swarmed on the bus Lena was waiting with the rest of the chaperones. As soon as Callie spotted Lena she plopped down next to her scooting closer so Carley, one of Callie's friends could sit in the seat with them. After attendance was taken the bus was on it's way. The bus ride was about 25 minutes, long so Lena tried to entertain the kids around her as much as possible. By playing 'spot the letter' or 'i spy'. They finally arrived at the science museum and were placed in groups. Lena was glad Callie was placed in her group because Callie was being very clingy today.

"Look it is a real dinosaur egg!" One of the kids exclaimed as they were walking through the science museum.

"its fake dumbo" Callie sassed back

"No it is not!"

"Callie we do not call people dumbos" Lena reminded, she obsessively knew it was fake, but did not want to steal the kids excitement and also wanted Callie to understand that it was not okay to be mean. Callie mostly ignored the reminder and just continued to look around and touch the fossils.

All the kids seemed to have fun at the science museum. Callie favorite part was the room that had play structures that were shaped like hearts and lungs and the kids could crawl through them and see the different parts. The other kids also seem to enjoy the part with the rocks and sand. After the museum the bus was loaded and they were on the way to the park to eat their lunches.

Callie and the rest of the kids immediately started to run to play when they got to the park.

"Boys and girls it is lunch time, you can play afterwards" Mrs Emerson yelled after the kids who immediately started to run back.

Once everyone was sat down Lena put hand sanitizer on her hands as while as the other kids and passed out her group's lunches and all the kids quickly started eating.

"Callie did you have fun at the museum?" Lena asked

"Yes! I think we should go there again with the whole family. It would be so fun, and I bet Mariana would like it because she is real smart"

"I think we could make that happen"

"Can I go play now Lena?" Callie asked

"How much of your lunch have you finished" Lena asked, Callie did not answer so Lena answered for her. "It looks all you had was half your sandwich, Stef packed your lunch today I bet she put a special snack in there"

This got Callie motivated to eat and when she was finished Lena allowed her to go play as she watched and chattered with the other adults.

"I think that you taking in Callie is a really honorable thing" one of the moms praised. Most of the adults know Callie is a foster child so it wasn't much of a surprise to Lena someone sis something.

"Thank you, but it's our pleasure she is a sweet girl who just has bad luck." Lena responded

The adults contained to chat, not paying much attention to the kids.

Back at the playground Callie and Carley were playing together on the swings. When they spotted some other kids jumping off the top of the play structure.

"Wanna go do that?" Carley asked

"No, it looks dangerous" Callie commented

"Everyone else is doing it, we will be fine!"

"I still don't think it is a good idea."

"I triple dog dare you" Carley said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Callie couldn't resist a triple dog dare so she walked over and climbed up on the play structure. Everyone watched as she built up the courage to jump.

"Come on Callie you can do it, most of us already did" Richardo, a boy in her class called.

Callie leaped off the playground and immediately regretted it once she landed. She felt this great pain in her arm and started crying.

"Callie are you okay?" Carley asked

"I want Lena!" Callie wailed

One of the kids ran over to where the adults were sitting.

"Callie is hurt and she said she wants Lena, I don't know who that is" The boy said to the parents. All the kids know Lena as Mrs. Adams Foster or the vice principal.

"That is me Braxton, what happen to Callie?" Lena said quickly getting up from her place on the picnic table. The boy explained what happen. Even though, Lena was upset that Callie was jumping off of the playground she could not be mad when she got to Callie and saw her cradling her arm with sobs escaping her little body.

"Baby girl let me see your arm." Lena insisted, Callie very tentatively moved her arm towards Lena. Lena knew by how the girl was acting and how she was holding her arm that it was most likely broken.

By this time the teachers and parents were crowded around. Lena scooped Callie up and held her like a koala being very careful of her arm.

"Lydia, I need to take Callie to the ER, I am sorry." Lena explained

"No don't worry Lena take care of your baby."

Lena called Stef on the way over and Stef quickly rushed to the ER making it there before them. Once they got there a very friendly nurse realized the pain Callie was in she escorted them back right away. It took awhile for the x-ray to be ready and even longer for the x rays to come back.

"Well it looks like little miss Callie has a broken arm in two places." the doctor announced. "The good news is that she is gonna be okay and she gets a really cool cast" the doctor added

Callie has finally stopped crying, but was still upset thankfully the mention of a cool cast made her smile. Callie was handed a piece of paper with all the color she could choose from and decided on a teal cast.

After the cast was placed Callie insisted on driving home with Stef so that is what they did. The whole family was home when the moms and Callie arrived and everyone signed her cast and with a special dessert and praise about how well she did at the hospital Callie was feeling much better,

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Like always suggestion/comments are welcomed. I do need your feedback on one thing, Do you think I should bring Jude in or not? Please answer in reviews or PM**


	9. Chapter 9

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 9

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! Like always suggestion for improvement are always welcomed!**

A whole two months had passed since Callie came into their lives and everything hasn't been perfect, but Callie has become a part of their family very quickly and is now settled in.

There was the normal hustle and bustle of the Adams-Foster house this Friday morning.

"Stef don't forget we have a meeting with Bill at lunch today" Lena reminded

"I remember" Stef said, placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

The family finished eating breakfast and were out the door.

"Lena I don't want you walking me to my classroom anymore, I am almost 6!" Callie protested even though she was barely 5 and a half.

"Callie I want to make sure you get there, I won't walk you all the way to the door today." Lena said as she pulled into her normal parking spot at school.

"Fine." Callie said, crossing her arms. Callie was in a mood this morning.

Lena dropped Callie off, then settled into her office. Hours passed with just the normal jobs of being a vice principal. There were the occasional fights in the hallways and kids being disrespectful in class, but nothing special. Before Lena knew it. It was a lunch time.

There was a slight knock on the door and Lena opened it to see Bill standing there. Bill called them last night saying he needed to talk about Callie. This made both Stef and Lena worried.

"Hi Bill, Stef should be here any minute. Thanks for making the trip out to my office."

"Hi Lena and it's not a problem" Bill assured, Just like Lena predicted Stef walked in.

"Hey Lena and Bill it's nice to see you" Stef said with a smile as the three adults sat down.

"Well I am sure you guys are worried about why I called, and I want to assure you that Callie will not be taken from your home" Bill said and both Lena and Stef were relived. "But, her birth mom did request a visit"

"They can do that from prison? I am not taking my daughter to a prison" Lena deafened

"Well legally you have to, until the day you adopt Callie, her birth mom has the right to visits. The visiting day at the prison is on Saturdays, so it would be tomorrow, I can take her,you both can or just one of you, it doesn't matter we are all on her visiting list"

"Well if we have no choice then we will both take her." Stef said, with no emotion.

The chatted a bit longer at the details of tomorrow and then Bill left.

"I am not looking forward to this" Lena said

"Yeah me too, but it is a two and a half hour drive to the prison, a hour visit and then we can spend the rest of the day with just Callie."

Lena pulled Stef into a hug. Just holding her thinking about how even though there are rough patches when Callie is finally adopted it will be fine.

xxx

The day past and Lena went to go pick Callie up from her classroom. The rest of the kids had things after school

"Lena can me and Leah have a play date tomorrow" Callie said rushing up to Lena.

"Umm Callie not tomorrow we have plans" Lena said, and a puppy dog face came across Callie face

Lena apologized to her daughter and walked out. Stef and Lena decided that Lena can tell Callie after school what they had to do

"So what do we have to do tomorrow, are we going to the beach?" Callie asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"No Callie, we have to go visit your birth mom in prison" Lena said as they started driving.

"oh." Lena sensed sadness in her daughter's voice.

"You have been wanting to see her a while I thought."

"Yeah but now I have you guys"

Lena was excited that Callie said that but wish it was around better circumstances.

"You still have us" Lena reassured, but the little girl just stood silent like the first day they meet.

xxx

The day passed with nothing exciting. The moms and the youngest had to get up early to get to the prison by the 8 o'clock visit.

"Callie lets get up" Stef said

"Tired" The tiny voice called back.

"Come on bug, you can sleep in the car"

Callie slowly got. She protested on the blue shirt and white skirt Lena picked out, but Lena needed Callie to wear a good outfit and have her hair perfect for her birth mom would know that she is taking care of her.

A hour later the family was loaded into the car and on their way. The trip was long but uneventful Callie seemed on edge and the moms were nervous about how Callie was gonna act.

"Let's go Callie we are here" Stef said unbuckling sleeping Callie.

"I don't want to go" Callie whined resisting Stef.

"I am sorry baby it will only be an hour"

"Whatever"

Stef took a deep breath and held Callie hand as they walked and checked in and escorted to go threw a large metal detector. They walked into a room filled with table,chairs and chatter. They searched to find someone who looked like Callie, but before they could find her Callie's birth mom found them.

"Callie!" A woman with naturally straight brown hair and the same brown eyes as Callie yelled picking up and hugging Callie which you could very clearly tell made Callie uncomfortable.

"Hi I am Julie" The women said in a dull voice to Stef and Lena.

"I am Stef and this is my wife Lena"

"Wow my daughter is being taken care of by two lesbians" Julie said with a roll of her eyes as she walked back to a table.

Stef and Lena glanced at each, but choose to ignore it trying not to make this day harder for Callie.

"I missed you Callie Cat" Julie said to Callie

"My new nickname is bug or lady bug I don't like Callie Cat anymore"

"Callie I gave you that nickname the day you were born"

"But then you left" Callie said sounding much older than she was. "We had so much fun together and then you left and I was placed with mean mommies and daddies before Stef and Lena and now you want to visit me and ruining everything"

"Callie! These women are brainwashing you!"

"No! You never told me why you left!" Callie yelled. When Callie first got to the Adams-Fosters she was sad, but now she just seemed angry.

"Callie calm down" Lena softly reminded

"NO! I don't want to calm down!" Callie screamed and she pounded the table as faces turned to look at the group.

"calm the child or you'll be asked to leave." a prison guard yelled clear across the room.

"Callie let's go to the bathroom" Stef said, grabbing Callie hand helping her off the chair. Hoping they could talk and help calm her down.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom" Callie said as they entered the bathroom

"I know Callie, but you were getting worked up in there"

The bathroom was filthy so Stef held Callie on her hip as she dabbed wet paper towel on the girl's face and talked calmly to the furious girl who seemed to relax.

"Does my mommy not love me" Callie asked

"She does, she just made bad choices"

"She hurt people?"

"I don't know bug, but I assume" Stef said honestly

Stef didn't know the extent of her crime, but assumed that it was something bad speaking she will be locked up until Callie is 25 years old. Stef kind of regretted saying this because Callie look sad, but more anger suffused her face.

Meanwhile, back in the visitor rooms Lena and Julie with awkward silence. Just staring at each other. It was the type of tension you could cut with a knife.

Stef and Callie walked back and sat down in the brown plastic chairs Callie still holding onto Stef. They talked a little bit more in the bathroom and Callie finally seemed like she could make it through the visit.

"So Callie tell me about everything in your life" Julie said

Callie chatted slightly excited for about 10 minutes informing her mom about school and her friends.

"And mama and mom-I mean Stef and Lena " Callie corrected disappointed when Julie shot a glare. Stef and Lena were excited this is the first time she called them that, but hoped next time it would be not when every inch of her is upset.

"What did you just call them?"

"They are gonna be my moms their adopting me"

"They aren't your moms!" Julie said her voice rising.

"Inmate!" A correctional officer yelled.

"I am your mom, I always took care of you they don't want you the just want the money that comes with you!" Julie said in a harsh tone.

"Julie! I have stayed quiet this entire time, but that is the end of it. I love my daughter and you can't say that about her" Stef said in a loud whisper.

"Your a liar!" Julie yelled again

"Okay, inmate it's time for this visit to me over" an another CO said coming over to their table.

"We are not finished talking!"

"Are you not obeying an order? do you wanna go to the SHU?"

"I want to leave" Callie said reaching for Stef

The moms and Callie left saying a short goodbye and walking to the parking lot.

xxx

"Okay do you wanna go get something to eat?" Lena said as they got to the car.

"I wanna go to McDonalds" Callie sassed

"Callie, no fast food"

"I want McDonald's!" Callie repeated, stomping her foot on the gravel and crossing her arms.

The moms knew exactly what was gonna happen, they knew Callie was gonna have a full tantrum and there was no diffusing it this time.

Lena got down to the young girls' level. "Callie you have two choices we can go to True Food Kitchen or Noodles and Company"

"Mcdonald's"

"That wasn't one of your choices" Lena tried to stay calm speaking they were still in the parking lot.

"When I don't want any that dumb stupid food"

"Language" Stef reminded

"Shut up! I am not leaving till you say we can go to McDonald's" Callie said, sitting down on the dirty parking lot.

"Callie we are in public, this is not appropriate" Stef said firmly

Callie began stomping her feet and screaming. Both of the moms were mortified by her behavior so Stef picked her up firmly but not even close to hurting and Callie moved her limbs in all directions trying to get out of Stef's grip. Both of the moms clearly understand that Callie was both extremely upset about this visit and tired she didn't nearly get enough sleep. Stef placed Callie in her booster seat not wanting to leave and act like she is dismissing her daughter's feelings.

"Callie I want you to calm down and tell me how you are feeling" Lena said as she sat next to her daughter in the back seat. Another scream escaped Callie, but this time it was followed by a deep sob.

"You guys won't want me anymore because my mom is gonna take me" Callie said through her sobs and sniffles.

"Oh Cals that isn't true, and your mom can't take you from us I promise and we will always want you" Lena said, grabbing her daughter and allowing Callie to wrap her legs around her as Lena rubbed circles on the crying girls back.

Stef and Lena both silently cursed themselves out for not explaining to Callie better what was going on. The family sat in their car for a good five minutes as the youngest girl sobs slowed down and her breathing was leveled.

"You okay baby?" Lena asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek and Callie nodded.

"I want to go to Noodles and Company" Callie said, looking up from Lena shoulder with her tear stained face.

"Okay" Stef said as she walked to the driver's seat and waited for her wife and child to get ready.

"I love you moms" Callie said and a huge grin appeared on both of them moms faces as they intertwined fingers.

"We love you to" the moms said in sync.

xxx

 **A/n: Sorry if there are any inaccuracies of the prison and foster care system work. I did a bit of research but did not fins much and I am not familiar with the prison system at all (only by watching oitnb) and only vaguely family with the foster care system so yeah(:**

 **Please give me ideas for chapter, I am having major writers block.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is really long, I am always really worried about them being to long.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 10

 **A/N:In this chapter there a slight mention of physical abuse, but I will try not go into to detail.**

"Callie what do you want here?" Lena asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Mac and cheese" Callie said quietly gripping onto to Lenas hand.

Lena ordered and they sat down outside because the restaurant was busy on the inside and they wanted to talk to Callie. Callie swiftly ate her meal.

"Hey bug can we talk?" Lena asked, Callie nodded as she put a noodle in her mouth. "and please slow down, we have time" She added.

"Today, after the visit in the parking lot was not the Callie I want to see, I understand you were angry and sad about your mom and seeing her like that most have not been easy, but when you feel that way you have to use your words and tell us"

"Do your understand Callie?" Stef questioned looking at the little girl who is just staring.

"Do you hate me?"

Lena lightly gasped and looked at Stef "of course not bug, we will always love you there is nothing you can do to change that " Stef said and Lena agreed.

"Okay, I understand" Callie said, leaning over and taking a sip of Stef's ice tea and Stef gave her a fake angry look.

"It's my favorite mom"

"You and Brandon both" Stef giggled as the continued eating their lunch.

xxx

As they rolled into the driveway, it was late at night. They thought they were gonna go to dinner and ice cream, maybe a park and then leave. But they found a bounce house place and after the events of the day they figured that Callie needed some fun. They spent hours laughing and smiling. Then went to an organic market and had sandwiches in a park for dinner. Even though, Callie was vaguely disciplined about her actions in the parking lot at dinner they put it behind them quickly.

"Is are girl sleeping?" Lena asked

"It looks like it" Stef said, as she turned around and saw Callie head resting on the sides of her car seat and holding tightly to a new stuffed animal and the blanket that Mariana gave her.

"Wow she looks so precious when she is sleeping" Lena said

"Not like the sassy pants who I would have been fine with leaving with the grumpy CO today" Stef joked

"Stefanie" Lena said, Playfully hitting her wife.

They got out of the car and Lena went to the other side and unbuckled and picked up Callie being careful not to wake her as they walked through the door, They saw the teenagers watching a movie.

"Hey moms how was your day?" Jesus said

"It was interesting, well I am gonna go put Callie to bed, then me and mom will watch the rest of the movie with you." Lena explained

The older kids nodded their eyes still locked on the screen.

Lena got Callie situated upstairs with no fuss and went to go watch a movie with her wife and teenagers. As she sat there between Jesus and Brandon all she could think of was how lucky she was.

They finished the movie and everyone went to bed. It was around midnight when they heard a blood-curdling scream escape from Mariana and Callie's room. The moms flew up and ran to the girls' room they opened the door to reveal startled Mariana and Callie moving violently around in her bed.

"Callie baby you need to wake up" Stef said as she placed a gentle hand on her foster daughter back.

"No,no please stop John I'll be better next time" Callie said still asleep "NOO PLEASE STOP" Callie scream again.

"Please baby wake up, it is just a nightmare you are gonna be okay" Lena gently said

This time Callie sat right up in bed so quickly that Lena and Callie's head almost collided.

"M..mama" Callie cried as she wrapped her arms around Lena and buried her face into her shoulder as she started to sob

"Shh..baby you are safe" Lena soothed softly. As Lena held her, she notice the girl was soaked in sweat.

As Lena and Callie had their moment, Stef went to go make sure Mariana is okay.

"I want to go lay with you and mommy tonight" Callie whimpered after a few minutes

"Okay baby we can make that happen, how about you go get new pajamas on and meet us in there."

Moments later Callie crawled up onto the bed in fresh pajamas and placed herself right between Stef and Lena under their comforter. She spread her little arms as wide as she could to make sure she was cuddled around both her moms. The youngest and Lena quickly fell back asleep, but Stef in cop mood wanted to know what had happen to Callie.

The next morning Stef was woken up by Callie's feet in her rib cage. She rolled over and saw her youngest daughter and wife sleeping peacefully. She decided to go make some pancakes for breakfast.

While she was pouring the batter in the pan Lena walked down with the sleep still in her eyes.

"How did you sleep love?"

"Okay, are little visitor didn't make it easy, Lena said walking over getting her coffee.

"That night terror was pretty bad"

"Yeah it was, but the twins had night terrors when they first arrived. We talked to them and Mariana was in therapy and everything worked out with them and everything will work out with Callie"

"I know love, I am glad you are kids have a mama like you and I have a wife like you" Stef concluded placing a passionate kiss on her wife.

"Eww" Mariana said with Callie placed on her hip, they both giggled. Callie most have woken up and made her way to Marianas room.

"Don't you like to know that me and mom love each other"

Mariana just shook her head, placed Callie down and grabbed a pancake from the plate in the middle of the table.

"We need some alone time soon" Stef whispered, walking past Lena to her place at the table. Lena just giggled and nodded.

The boys began to come down. It was Sunday, the most relaxed day for the family. Breakfast was finished and the kids went there separate ways. Brandon went to go relax in his room,Mariana was gonna do some coding and Jesus was gonna go skateboarding and Callie was just gonna go play up in her room as the moms cleaned up.

About 10 minutes later, Callie ventured into Brandon room to see him playing his keyboard.

"Hey B"

"Hey Callie" Brandon said, pulling his headphone down to his neck, Callie walked over and spotted his guitar in the corner

"Can you teach me how to play? My first mommy started to teach me, but you know had to leave."

"I would be happy to, come her bug" Brandon said, moving over to his bed, patting his knee and grabbing his guitar. Callie placed herself on her soon to be brother knee and Brandon placed the guitar over both of them.

They started by Callie gently playing with the strings getting used to the guitar. Then Brandon taught her simple chords and strumming patterns. Her tiny hands could barely reach from one fret to the other.

The moms peaked into Brandon room about a half in an hour later and awed at the scene between their oldest and youngest. They just watched not wanting to interrupt.

The teaching went on for another 10 minutes or so when Callie looked at Brandon sadly.

"Bug are you okay"

"Yes I am just so happy that I have a family and not living with mean daddies anymore, I had a dream last night that I was still living with John"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Brandon said putting the guitar down and moving Callie so she is facing him.

The youngest hesitated, then began talking looking down at her hands. "He was really mean, he would yell a lot and hit me when I was naughty. A few times he hid me in a closet and locked it. It was dark and scary in there. He also used to burn me with his cigarettes, it didn't feel good."

"I am sure it didn't, but you are safe now and you will always be. Just remember even when you do something bad moms will never hurt you, trust me, I have done my fair share of bad things" Brandon said, wiping a tear from Callie's cheek

"What did you do that was so bad?" The little girls sniffled

"One time when I was your age, I stole a toy car. But the rest you'll have to wait till your older to hear I don't want you to get any ideas" He said, chuckling and referring to the whole fake ID and Dani incidents. Brandon also made a mental note to tell his moms about this later since they can help Callie.

"Thank you B. You're my favorite brother that name starts with a B."

"You are my favorite sister who name starts with a C"

They giggled and Brandon pulled Callie into a quick hug before she eagerly ask to play the guitar again.

They sat and played for a while longer. Brandon ever wondering why he was upset about Callie coming.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks to the people who suggested these ideas I didn't have as much as writers block so it was done quickly. Please keep giving me ideas/suggestion.**


	11. Chapter 11

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 11

It's been a week since Callie has had her first nightmare and Brandon has told his moms about Callie's old foster dad. Stef and Lena hearts broke thinking about what Callie has been through in her such short life. They just wanted to hold her and hope all the pain would go away, but they both knew that wasn't possible. So they talked to her, but she wouldn't say much and the nightmares have been daily since. the moms were at lost what to do.

"Maybe we should get her into therapy?" Lena suggested as she rubbed lotion on her hands getting ready for bed.

"I don't know Lena, I know she needs some help, but it's only been a week and the nightmares we can control, it's not like she is a different kid." Stef commented pulling the comforter down and going into the bed.

"Yeah maybe not right now, but all these feelings are gonna build up" also lying in bed and facing her wife with her elbow bent and her head resting on her hand

"I know, but do you remember the fight we had to have with Mariana ever appointment?"

"Yes I do I think Mariana scream is forever engraved in my brain." Lena said, a small smile on her face

"Exactly, Callie is also a little more stubborn then Mariana."

"Stubborn just like you my love, but I don't think I can handle a five year old between us every night, don't get me wrong, I love Callie snuggles, but I also love our time together."

"I miss it too, maybe therapy is best for Callie, she might not talk to us about it because she feels like she might hurt our feelings" Stef concluded

"Exactly, I'll make an appointment tomorrow"

"Okay love, do you wanna enjoy the couple hours before Callie wakes us up?"

"Of course" Lena responded, rolling over on top of her wife and kissing her passionately.

xxx

Just like the moms predicted Callie ended up in their bed.

"Mama wake up, I am hungry." Callie said, her face inches from Lena

"It's too early Callie" Lena said, but seconds later the alarm went off. "Well Callie I guess it is time to get up, how about you go get dressed, I laid out clothes for you last night. And make sure your sister is awake and I'll take a shower and get breakfast ready"

Callie followed the direction and got dressed and made her way downstairs. Everybody eventually came downstairs and completed their morning routine before leaving for their day.

The day went smoothly, none of the kids have problems at school,Stef had a slow day and Lena called to make Callie's appointment like she promised.

"Time for dinner" Stef called up the stairs, all the teenagers were in their respected bedrooms doing their homework and Callie was playing in the living room.

Jesus ran downstairs smelling the delicious dinner Lena cooked up. Everyone else took their sweet time, but eventually made it down. The family of five chatted about their day and finished their dinner.

"Hey bug can we talk to you?" Stef asked as Callie started to make her way upstairs to see what her brothers and sisters were doing after dinner.

"Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to call Jackson a dumb butt at recess today." Callie defended

"Well no that wasn't what we wanted to talk to you about, but we probably should" Stef giggled and look at Lena who had a smirk across her face. "We actually wanted to tell you that tomorrow mama will be taking you to this appointment tomorrow after school."

"What kind of appointment? Like the doctor's or dentist?"

"No, The type of appointment where you play with this really nice lady and talk to her about how you are feeling, it's called therapy." Lena tried to explain it to Callie in a way that sounded fun.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Callie" Stef answered

"Well I don't want to, so I am not"

"Excuse me?" Stef said, being surprised by the sudden sass

"I am not going."

"Yes you are."

Stef couldn't believe she was arguing with a five-year-old.

"I don't want to do and you can't makes me." Callie argued as she crossed her arms and stormed up the stairs. It's not that she didn't want to go, she just knew that if she did, she would have to talk about John and she already said too much.

"Callie Quinn" Stef yelled after her daughter.

"Stef let her calm down"

xxx

Callie made her way to her room and dramatically threw herself on her bed.

"Callie are you okay?" Mariana asked, peeking up from her magazine.

"No, moms are making me go play with this lady and tell her how I feel." Callie huffed, Mariana couldn't help, but let out a small giggle her little sister is sounding more like a teenager.

"I went through the same thing" Mariana said, getting up and moving over to the other side of the room.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I hated it, but I realized that it actually helped me"

"But is sounds so boring" Callie whined

"It isn't though, you get to play just like here, but with different toys and the lady will talk to you"

Callie took a moment to think and shrugged "that doesn't sound too bad I'll give it a chance."

"Okay Callie maybe go tell moms" Mariana suggested side hugging her sister.

Callie slowly made her way downstairs to see her moms sitting on the couch sipping a glass of wine.

"Umm mommies" Callie said quietly from the bottom step.

"Yes?" Lena said, looking at her daughter scared expression "come here"

As Callie was walking she started to talk "I think I'll try going to that appointment tomorrow."

"I am glad you made a good choice" Lena said, with open arms and Callie made her way into them.

"I am sorry for being bad" Callie shamefully said

"You aren't bad"

"I yelled"

"Just never again, okay?"

"Okay"

Callie hugged hers moms one last time and made her way upstairs to go to bed.

xxx

The whole family woke up the next day and went through their normal day and when the rest of the kids walked home, Callie went with Lena. When they arrived at the doctors office Callie started to cling tight to Lena. Lena checked Callie in and sat in the waiting room.

"Callie Jacobs?" A professional looking African-American lady called out holding a clipboard.

"Let's go bug" Lena said, holding onto the suddenly shy girl's hand and helping her off the chair.

"Hi, I am Dr. Sonya Turner" reaching out to shake Lenas hand, she kneeled down to Callie "and you must be Callie."

Callie hid behind Lena while the mother stroked the little girls hair.

"Sorry she is a little shy today."

"It's okay, would you like to go play with me? mom can stay for a little while."

Callie didn't say anything so more than less Lena dragged her to an office that had a couch and shelves of toys. Callie plastered herself to Lena's side, even when the doctor asked her to play. But, after a little reassurance from Lena Callie began to play. The appointment lasted an hour and, other than a minor meltdown when Lena left halfway through everything went smoothly.

"Callie wanna stay and play while I go talk to your mom?" Dr turner asked, Callie gave a barely noticeable nod because she was too focused on her game. The adults walked into a small consultation room and began to talk.

"First of all, Callie is a darling girl, but I do have a few concerns. For today I just watched her play today and I could tell that she has a lot of built of anger and worry."

"You can tell that by how she plays?"

"Yes, play is the way children express themselves"

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"I am suggesting that she comes her weekly and I'll work with her."

Lena and Dr. Turner finished discussing the plan and then Callie and Lena were on their way home. After dinner was eaten the moms decided to spend time as a family.

"I wanna play Candyland!" Callie yelled

The older kids groaned Callie is obsessed with that game.

"Okay Callie go get it in from the game closet" Stef instructed, Callie hopped off the stool and made her way to the closest.

"Mom how many times have we played that?" Jesus whined

"A lot Jesus, but we can play that game then it will be Callies bedtime and we can actually play a decent game" Stef only halved joked

"I got it, I got it" Callie yelled excitedly running into the kitchen.

The game got set up and as hard as the family tried to let Callie win, she wasn't, and started making rules up along the way.

"Mommy, when you get a card with two red squares you don't move because red means stop."

"No I think that means I get to tickle you for making up your own rules!" Stef said, playfully grabbing Callie and tickling her she immediately erupted in giggles.

"No, I read the rules" Callie said through laughs

"She can't even read' Brandon pointed out, this made the rest of the family laugh and before they knew it the laughs filled the living room.

 **A/N:Hope you enjoyed! Like always suggestions for improvement are always welcomed! Please give me ideas, I really like the ones I got so far and they will eventually be in a chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 12

 **A/N:yes I know Mariana and Mat aren't together anymore, but I got this idea a while ago and wanted to write it. This chapter is gonna be sibling fluff.**

Mariana frantically tried to put her shirt back on. "Mat!" Mariana squealed hugging her boyfriend when he appeared on her doorstep after being away in Florida for two weeks.

"I missed you Mariana" He said, handing her flowers and giving her a kiss.

"Eww! That's nasty" Callie remarkable, looking up from the movie she was watching on the couch.

"Well hello to you too little miss" Mat said with a slight chuckle.

Callie ignored Mat and kept watching the movie.

"you wanna make up for lost time? My moms are at the grocery store and it is just me and Callie." Mariana suggested

"How could I say no to you?" Mat laughed, Mariana gave Mat a flirty look.

"Callie we will be up in our room if you need anything just come get me." Mariana yelled to Callie "But, please don't need us" She whispered to her boyfriend. As she grabbed his hand and they ran upstairs.

Soon enough Stef and Lena came home and started carrying in bags of groceries and then putting them away. The credits rolled on Callies movie and she soon got bored.

"Hey mama?" Callie said, crawling and struggling to get up on the stool.

"Yes Callie?" Lena answered, as she put a box of cereal away.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Callie, me and mom are super busy, but maybe your sister will take you to the park."

"Okay! I'll go ask!" She exclaimed, running her tiny feet towards the stairs.

"Mariana!" She yelled, pushing the door open without any warning. Inside the room was Mariana and Mast very passionately making out and Mariana was minus a shirt. Callie gasped and

"You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" Callie teased starting to jump up and down on her bed.

"shh..shh Callie" Mariana yelled, getting off her bed and placing her hand over her sisters mouth.

"Mommies are gonna be so mad" The muffled sound of Callie voice escaped through Marianas hand.

"They are not going to be mad because you are not gonna tell them."

"Make me" She sassed as soon as Mariana lifted her hand.

"We will take you for ice cream and you can get as much as you want" Mat suggested.

Callie thought for a second "Take me to the park and it's a deal."

"Callie!" Mariana said shooting her sister a glare. "You do not have to do that Mat" Mariana said, turning around and facing her boyfriend.

"Its fine Mari, there is an ice cream shop and park about 5 blocks down, we can walk."

"Fine..lets go, but a peep of this to moms and you are dead meat Callie." Mariana warned

Callie gave a devious smile and jumped off her bed. They made their way downstairs. informed the moms were they were going, and with a warning to not eat too much, they were on their way to the ice cream shop. Callie skipped all five blocks leading ahead of the teenagers.

"I want a chocolate flurry with extra peanut butter cups." Callie informed

The group ordered and sat down. The trio quietly chatted as they ate their ice creams. Callie ate her flurry and then another small ice cream cone. Even though, she was full she still wanted to go to the park and so they did. She played and played wearing herself out. Both the teenagers were surprised she did not have a stomach ache. About an hour later they were on their way home. Mat had to leave right away to go eat dinner with his family. The couple said a quick goodbye not doing much because a five-year-old was watching.

"Remember are secret missy and don't tell moms you ate too much." Mariana reminded walking through the front door.

"Dinner will be ready in 5, can you help set the table?" Stef yelled.

"Okay mom!, be right there" Mariana said as they Both made their way to the kitchen.

They set the table and as they did that chatted about everything. The times where they could just randomly chat about whatever came to their kids minds were the favorite part of any day for the moms. It gave them an insight on their children life and with four kids that is very important.

"Mari, my tummy hurts. I don't want to eat dinner" Callie whispered as the sisters placed the six plates on the table.

"Okay, just don't eat, but when moms ask why you-"

"I can't tell the secret about you and Mat and the ice cream" Callie interrupted. Mariana smiled and nodded at her sister. When the hushed conversation ended, they both looked up and smiled at their moms.

"Everything alright girls?" Lena asked.

"Yes mama!" both girls said in sync, Lena gave a weak smile and continue to stir a salad for dinner. She was not convinced that the girls were completely innocent.

Dinner was placed on the table and the family of six sat down. It was a typical dinner for the Adams-Foster clan, lot of noise and eating. Stef noticed that Callie was just pushing her food around and not actually eating it.

"Hey bug are you okay?" Stef asked, placing food in her own mouth. The youngest is usually pretty good at eating her dinner.

Callie just nodded and continued to push her food around with her fork. She wasn't gonna meet her moms gaze, because she didn't want to feel bad and then reveal her sister's secret. She finally had a sister after years of wanting one and did not want to ruin it.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lena asked. She knew that a lot of times fosters kids would hide the fact they were not feeling well, for the fear that their foster parents would be mad.

"Yeah" Callie answered unconfidently.

"Okay well you're feeling okay can you try to eat something?"

Callie nodded and shoved salad into her mouth, but immediately felt her stomach doing cartwheels. A second later, Callie turned around on her stool facing away from the family and a retching sound escaped from the girls. A pool of vomit under here.

"Oh Callie" Lena said, jumping off her stool and holding the young girls hair back. Stef moves over to her youngest daughter also.

"Eww, this ruined dinner" Jesus commented, Stef shoots her son a look and that shut Jesus up.

A guilty look immediately went across Marianas face. Brandon face just looked clearly disgusted.

"To..much..ice cream" Callie commented tears in her eyes:

Lena looked up and her oldest daughter.

"Sorry moms" Mariana said, biting her bottom lip. Lena have a half smile not wanting her daughter to feel so bad.

"Okay let's get you upstairs" Lena said, picking up Callie 'koala style'. Stef stayed down to clean everything up.

Callie brushed her teeth and got into more comfortable clothes before Lena tucked her in.

"You okay now?" Lena asked

"Yeah mama"

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?"

"It was a secret" Callie explained as Mariana walked in.

Lena gave Callie a confused look.

"I can explain that" Mariana said

"Okay how about we have a good Mariana and mom talk" Lena said, giving her youngest a kiss on the cheek, and leading her other daughter out of them room.

The moms and Mariana were seated downstairs.

"So what is this Callie mentions about a secret?"

"Umm, Callie caught me and Mat making out and I had my shirt off"

"You and Mat were gonna...?" Lena questioned

"No..no it's wasn't like that we were just making out. And then Callie said she was gonna tell you, but I thought you guys might be mad, so Mat and I bribed her with as much ice cream as she wanted and she ate too much I guess."

"You can't bribe Callie, I understand that you didn't want us to know, but you can't let her manipulate you." Lena explained.

"Okay moms, I understand and I am sorry."

"Okay Mari it is okay" Stef reminded

Both moms hugged Mariana and told her to finish her homework and get ready for bed.

"Wow Callie is devious, she is getting more like me everyday. As a child, I used to blackmail everyone to get what I wanted." Stef laughed when Mariana was out of earshot.

"Sweetheart she is exactly like you, but we do need to talk to her about how blackmail isn't right." Lena said resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

xxx

The next morning Callie woke up to her sister already getting ready. She was feeling well enough to go to school. she crawled off her bed and made her way to her sister's vanity.

"I am sorry for telling mommies are secret."

Mariana looked away from applying her mascara to see her little sister's messy hair and sad eyes. Mariana patted her thigh to indicating for Callie to sit on her and Callie did just that.

"I am sorry for making you keep a secret it wasn't right of me and I forgive you."

"But we never had in any sisters secrets before and it was fun."

"Oh Callie we have the rest of our lives to have secrets with each other."

"Okay..you know I'm super happy I am your sister" Callie finished, kissing Mariana cheek.

"I agree with that, I heard mom got donuts this morning you better get ready and get down there before Jesus grabs the best one" Mariana said, giving her little sister one last hug and Callie grabbed her clothes and started to hurry towards the bathroom.

Mariana looked back at the mirror and smiled. She knew she needed her own room, but Callie is the perfect little sister.

 **A/N:I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Like always positive and/or constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Please give me suggestions for the next chapter I really do appreciate them and reviews keep me motivated to write! Either way I will continue to write because I enjoy it and all my readers are awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 13

 **A/N:So the next chapter will be the adoption, but this chapter will be Jesus and Callie fluff. Enjoy(:**

Okay girls and boys let's clean up and get our backpacks then it's time to go home." Mrs. Emerson cheerfully said.

The kids did what they were told and made their way out to their waiting parents. Callie spotted Jesus and went over to him.

"Hey Cals, mama had a meeting after school, Mariana has dance and Brandon has piano so it's just me and you walking home."

"Okay Jesus lets go!" Callie said, holding out her hand for Jesus to take.

They walked all the way home hand in hand. Jesus would crack jokes and Callie would look up at her big brother and let out an uncontrollable giggle. Jesus couldn't believe that the shy and scared 5-year-old who came to the family months ago was now the opposite of that.

"Do you wanna snack?" Jesus asked, as he opened the door of the house.

"Yes, we should have some of those Oreos that mama doesn't let us have, but mom stashes for us."

Jesus stifled a laugh "I think that is a good idea."

The sat down with the Oreos in front of them and then they each had a glass of milk. While they ate Jesus finished his homework while Callie quietly played.

"Can you teach me how to skateboard with that skateboard mom's got me?" Callie asked

Jesus looked up from his homework "yes I would love to, I am almost finished then, I will."

"Okay I am gonna go play you tell me when you're finished." Callie explained as she got up and put her glass in the sink.

About a half an hour later Callie was in her room having a conversation with two dolls.

"Hey you ready buggy?" Jesus asked, peeking his head in the room.

"Yes Jesus" Callie said excitedly not bothering to put away the sea of dolls and doll clothes scattered on her floor.

They made their way down in the garage and Jesus got his skateboard while Callie pulled out her slightly smaller one. Callie started to run away, but Jesus stopped her.

"Oh hey miss moms will kill me if you don't wear your helmet,elbow and knee pads." Jesus called

"There you go" Jesus said gently tapping the top of Callie's helmet when he was finished. "You mind in well be wearing bubble wrap, but least you'll be safe."

The siblings started to skateboard. Jesus facing calling and holding onto her hands them slowly rolling down the incline of their driveway. Callie looked faintly scared, but a small smile on her face. They started to go faster, the smile on Callie's face getting bigger.

"Jesus I am skateboarding I always see you doing it and now I am doing it!" Callie said gleefully.

"I know Callie I am very proud of you!" Jesus replied, smiling brightly at the childhood happiness. Callie smiled back in response.

They got at the end of the driveway and Callie immediately asked to go back up again. Jesus agreed and they went up and down a good 20 times. Going faster and Jesus slowly loosens his grip every time. They continue until Callie was doing it by herself.

"Okay so to move faster by yourself, you have to move your foot like this on the ground and push yourself and then place the foot back on the board." Jesus explained after Callie seemed comfortable just using gravity to go down the hill.

Callie copied as best as she could, but it was stumbly.

"Good job" Jesus praised, doing the same motion, he just explained, but you can tell he's been doing it for years and then he ended with a jump.

"I wanna do that!"

"Callie one day you will if you keep practicing."

The siblings continued to skateboard up and down the driveway. Jesus periodically grabbing Callie's waist, so she could stay balanced and go faster. She wasn't very good, but she was having fun.

Callie was skating by herself when she began going faster and could feel herself losing balance.

"OW!" Callie yelled and Jesus immediately turned around to see her on the ground.

Jesus quickly made his way over to Callie, he was mostly worried about her recently healed arm. His moms were gonna be so mad if Callie hurt it again. When he got over there Callie had a few tears streaming down her cheek.

"What hurts?" Jesus asked

She fell with her stomach facing the driveway, so she turned herself around and pointed to her knee.

"Let me see" Jesus inspected her knee and noticed it was just a small scrap, and she looked over to see if there was any other injuries. Jesus moved Callie's hair away from her forehead and noticed another small scrap.

"Well it looks like you have a couple small scratches, let's go clean those up."  
Jesus explained.

He helped Callie up and then then they made their way to the their mom's bathroom. Jesus lifted Callie and placed her on the counter.

"This is might sting a little bit" Jesus warned before he placed an alcohol pad on her face.

Callie hissed in a breath as the coldness touch her skin and then started to sting.

Jesus cleaned out both the scraps and then a few small ones on Callie's hand from where she landed. He then rummaged through the drawers and found two different types of printed bandages.

"Well it's looks you have a tough choice, Frozen or princess" Jesus joked and he held up two boxes.

Callie contemplated "Princess" she said, pointing to the box on the left.

"Good choice" He said as he placed bandaids and lifted her off the counter.

"I wanna skate again!" Callie cheered

"Are you sure I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Jesus" Callie then gave her brother her best puppy dog eyes.

Jesus gave in and they went outside again. Just like before they were skating up and down the driveways and they did to a couple laps around the driveway. Callie was still shaky, but definitely improving.

The siblings got tired and eventually collapsed on the grass side by side. The were looking up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a bunny" Callie pointed out.

"I guess it kind of does"

A few seconds later, Jesus spoke again "that one kind of looks like you" he joked

Callie let out a giggle "no it doesn't."

"Yes it does, there is your nose and then your curls" Jesus said, pointing to the cloud above him.

As both the siblings let out a loud giggle Lena pulled into the driveway. She witnessed the scene of her youngest son and youngest daughter bonding. She smiled proudly at how well Callie has adapted to the family.

"Well that cloud looks like you" She laughed, but in reality the cloud was just a big blob.

Lena watched from her car for a little bit then got out and shut her car door. She was gonna say hello to her children, but didn't want to interrupt the moment. She quickly made her way to the kitchen to make dinner.

About 15 minutes later Jesus and Callie came inside.

"Mama is dinner ready yet?" Callie whined, sitting on a stool and laying her head on the counter.

"You spend the afternoon with Jesus and now you are beginning to sound like him." Lena joked "but yes dinner's almost ready" she added.

Mariana,Brandon and Stef eventually came home. And dinner was finished the whole family sat down and after the food was all handed out they started their familiar chatter.

"So how was your afternoon with Jesus?" Stef asked

"It was amazing, I can skateboard! Not just like Jesus because well, I am little, but one day if I keep practicing I will be very good!" Callie said in one breath

"Yes practice makes perfect!" Stef said

Callie nodded and talked everyone's ear off about it and how she wants to go to a real skate park. Lena was not fond of that idea though. She talked for about five minutes and then ate again. She seemed like she really enjoyed the time with her brother. The moms really enjoy how each of the older kids does something with Callie. Brandon is teaching her guitar, Mariana does her hair a lot and teaching her to do some hairstyles and now Jesus is teaching her to skate.

After dinner and the everything was cleaned up the kids began going upstairs.

"Hey Jesus can we talk to you?" Lena asked before Jesus could make it up the stairs

"Wait I am in trouble? I didn't mean for Callie to get hurt I am sorry." he deafened making his way to the kitchen.

"No your not in trouble:" Stef explained

"Mom and I are just super proud of how you are with Callie and how you spent time with her today, it means a lot that we can trust all of our kids to take care of her when needed." Lena praised

"Well it's really no problem. She is my sister and always will be."

"Well I am glad you think that way, but it is still a lot of help." Stef explained

"Well you're welcome, I am gonna upstairs to bed Callie wore me out today!" He said, with a chuckle.

"Okay well good night and thank you!" Lena said again before both moms gave their son a hug.

They gave each other a glowing smile and a look. A look that said they were both extremely happy about how their family has turned out.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review it keeps me motivated to write and suggestions help with my writers block!**


	14. Chapter 14

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 14

 **A/N Hope you enjoy(: By the way, Flashbacks are in italics. And we are gonna pretend Frank is still alive!**

 **And this is actually part 1 of the adoption I hate long chapters for whatever reason it's really bothers me, so I just split it up because I know if I add all my ideas it will be long, but the first second part were posted together. Sorry if that is kind of confusing.**

With the roadblocks in Callie's adoption it's been a long couple of months, but she was finally getting adopted tomorrow. The whole family couldn't wait for her to officially be an Adams-Foster.

Stef woke up and rolled over to to her already awake wife.

"Good morning my love." Stef said, placing a kiss on her wife's lips. Even with Lena's morning breath it was an enjoyable kiss.

"Goodmorning" Lena responded with a smile. And they both laid back down just thinking.

"Can you believe that we are about to officially have four healthy and beautiful children?" Lena said a couple minutes later.

Stef giggled "I never thought so, but I couldn't be happier. Growing up I swore to myself I would just be this badass police officer, but now I pack school lunches and buy organic peanut one day I woke up and had everything I ever wanted, Even if I am a little soft. "

"I love you" Lena said

"I love you to" Stef responded

"and organic peanut butter is good." Lena added

They couple faced each and both of them have silly grins on their faces.

"Wanna go wake up our bug?" Stef asked, Lena nodded and got out of bed with Stef following.

Mariana was already awake and playing on her phone, so they moved over to Callie's bed.

"Callie wake up" Lena gently said. Callie was definitely not a morning person so they were expecting a grumpy preschooler.

Callie opened her eyes slowly and with a grin came on her face.

"It's adoption day!" She squealed jumping into Stef arms.

Stef was surprised by this action she almost fell back, but then enjoyed the presence and excitement of her daughter. She started thinking of when the adoption almost didn't happen when Callie's birth mom almost didn't sign the papers.

 _Stef drove up to the prison with one mission in mind, to get those papers in the big orange envelope tucked between the driver's seat and center clutch signed. These papers that Stef very well knows lawyers should handle decided whether she officially has four children or only has three. She can't lose her youngest. These papers were the abandonment papers. She walked in by herself. Doing the same routine of checking in, going through security and finding Julie._

 _"Hello, umm its Stef right? Well where is Callie?" Julie said, as she sat down across from Stef._

 _"Yes and because I need to talk to you alone."_

 _Julie just gave Stef an annoyed look so Stef continued "My wife's doesn't like the idea of me being here, because well this is something that lawyers should be sorting out not me. But because you're refusing to sign the papers I am here, please Julie sign the papers." Stef finished grabbing the envelope and passing it to Julie._

 _"I am not signing the papers! That makes my daughter, not my daughter anymore!" Julie yelled_

 _"Don't you get it? I understand you loved her and took care of a crying newborn in the middle of the night and she grew in you for nine months, but Lena and I wanna take care of every tear she cries until the day we die. We wanna be there when she falls down or when she experiences heartbreak for the first time and she may not have grown in us, but Callie has grown in our hearts." Stef said sincerely._

 _Julie looked down at the papers for a second like she was going to sign them. Stef didn't get her hopes up for the past two months there has been lawyers trying to get her to sign the papers, but each time she refused. And Stef surely did not think she was gonna convince her to do it, but it was worth the try._

 _"I am not signing them, one day I'll get her back."_

 _This made Stef angry. "Julie, you will be in here until Callie is 25. By that time she will probably have a family of her own." Stef said matter of factly._

 _"With good behavior I can get out of her when she is 16."_

 _"So for 11 years you want your daughter in and out of foster homes? Were she could get abused and neglected? Because if we don't adopt Callie we have no control weather she stays in our house or not?" Saying this made Stef stomach turn. She could not imagine her baby girl going through that._

 _"Really you can't just keep her till I get out? And I know how bad the system is, I was in and out of the system while my mama was getting her life together."_

 _"No, my wife and I don't have any control where Callie goes if we don't adopt her."_

 _This definitely made Julie think. She grabbed the papers out of the envelope and began reading them over and then picked up the pen next to her._

 _"I am gonna sign these because I love Callie. I can't let her go through what I did and end up where I am. You have to promise me that you can't let her forget about me, and don't keep her from me." Julie said as she began signing her name, looking at it one last time._

 _Stef was so happy, but didn't want to show it. She might have just got a step closer to gaining a daughter, but the woman across from her just lost one._

" _Thank you so much and we would never keep Callie from you. Lena and I believe that our children should have the right to know their birth families."_

 _"Thank you Stef for being a mom to my baby girl, I'll always love her. But you and your wife, I realize can take care of her better than I ever can, especially from here."_

 _"I know you love her, that is why you signed these papers." Stef gave the women an apologetic smile._

 _She grabbed the papers and said her goodbyes to Julie. Promising a visit with Callie soon._

 _xxx_

About three hours later later after breakfast was served and everyone did their own thing, the family started getting ready.

"Callie, I need you to get on a dress so I can do your hair" Lena asked "which one do you like better"

When Lena and Stef were shopping for a Callie's adoption day dress they couldn't choose and bought both of them. Then decided to have Callie choose and take the other one back to the store.

"I don't want flowers on my dress!"

They both have flowers on them so Lena sighed in frustration. About a week ago while they were shopping they tried to include Callie, but she was too focused on going in and out of the clothing racks.

"Need any help in here Lena?" Stef asked, peeking her head into the girls' room.

"She won't choose a dress" Lena said, and Stef walked in

"Mommy please tell mama that I don't have to wear a dress"

"Oh Callie you don't get to turn me and mama against each other ever. That is a rule you have to learn and remember. And also I can't help you with this one you are gonna wear a dress this is a big day so pick one" Stef said getting down to the girls level.

Callie let out a breath. "fine, I'll wear the white one with blue flowers, the other one with pink flowers is too fluffy."

"Thank you for making a good choice." Stef said, giving a hug to her daughter.

Then whispering into her wife's ear "It's worth it" and Lena knew that was true. Even when Callie threw the worst tantrums, and was a sassy little thing, at the end of the day, Stef and Lena would hear 'I love you' from her and it would make it worth it.

Lena did Callie's hair in waterfall braid and then finished it with a periwinkle blue bow to match her dress. Lena wore a dark gray dress with a small belt wrapped around her waist. Stef wore a dress pants with a nice white blouse. Mariana had a black dress lined with flowers that she got for _forever 21_. Jesus opted for a red dress shirt, with a black blazer and black pants. Lastly, Brandon decided on a plaid long sleeve dress shirt and khakis.

As the family was close to heading out there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Callie yelled, but Lena was close behind. They didn't like the idea of a 5-year-old answering the door when it could be a stranger on the other side.

"Grams and grandpa!" Callie yelled,

jumping into Stewart's arms and then resting on his hip leaning over to give Dana a kiss on the cheek.

They have met a couple times since Callie has been with the family and she immediately bonded. Callie of course was extremely shy when they first meet, but that quickly changed.

"Mom,Daddy!, I had no idea you were " Lena said

"Of course, we wouldn't miss this one's adoption." Dana said, smiling at Callie

They came into the house and said their hellos to everyone. All the kids were thrilled to see their grandparents. Another knock came on the door. This time Stef got it because everyone one was busy with the arrival of the grandparents.

"Are you late?" Sharon voice echoed throughout the house. Frank following closely behind.

"Mom, dad! Wow!" Stef said, hugging her parents. Sharon flew in from Florida to be here and Frank lied when invited saying her was out of town. So this was also a big surprise.

"Grandma Sharon Grandpa Frank!" Callie said running to her grandparents showing the same excitement she did when Stewart and Dana came a few minutes ago. Frank has babysat Callie on multiple occasions and Sharon has spent time with Callie on her visits.

Both Sharon and Frank knelt down and held out their arms so Callie can run into them and she flew right in the middle of them and wrapping one arm around each of them. They hugged the youngest and then went to go say hello to the rest of the family.

As they chatted Stef looked at her watch.

"O my goodness, we are gonna be late." She said frantically.

All the women grabbed their purses, Stewart picked up Callie and rested her on his hip as the family ran out the door getting into the cars.

"Everyone buckled?" Stef asked, looking at her four children in the back specifically looking at Callie, who was struggling to get her car seat buckled.

Mariana helped her sister

"Now we are" Mariana said

"Okay let's go make Callie a Adams-Foster." Stef said, backing out of the driveway. Earning Lena and all the kids a smile.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is the actual adoption!**

 **Please review and remember all suggestions are welcomed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Different Way Of Finding You

Chapter 15

 **A/N: hope you enjoy**

 **Also I didn't write the poems, I found them on the Internet. The first poems was a unknown author, but the second one was by Denise A. Johnson.**

Even though the family got there later than they wanted, there was still a wait because the case before them was a heated custody battle that last longer than expected.

"It adoption day, it's adoption day." Callie yelled, twirling around in her dress.

"Shh Callie we have to use our inside voice." Stef reminded, but she was fighting the urge to smile at how cute her daughter rest of the family was sitting outside the courtroom on benches.

"Record me with your phone!" Callie demanded, pointing at Stef's pocket where her phone was. This has become a popular activity for Callie because she loves seeing herself on Camera. Stef agreed if it meant keeping her quiet.

"So Callie tell me about yourself?" Stef said, pointing her iPhone at the girl.

"I am Callie Quinn-almost Adams-Foster and I am 5-years-old and live in San Diego. My favorite color is blue and my favorite food is pancakes that moms makes-because it's the only thing she can make." She whispered the last part.

Stef smiled and knew she was gonna love this when Callie was a teenager.

"Adams-Foster adoption case?" A bailiff called walking out of the courtroom.

The entire family stood up and Callie took Stef hand and with the other hand look Lenas. The moms smiled at each other and then down at their daughter.

"This is what I like to see after a tough case." The judge said joyfully, as the moms and Callie sat in the front and the rest of the family sat behind them on the benches.

"So we are here to finalize the adoption of Callie Quinn Jacobs to Lena and Stephanie Adams-Fosters." The judge remarked, looking at the beaming smile on the families faces. He then looked at a stack of papers "So the papers are in order and you guys have a perfect record as foster parents, so this court date is just a formality, but there are a few questions would Lena and Stephanie please stand up?"

"Yes your honor" Stef said standing up and Lena doing the same.

They were asked the basic questions like their names, birthdays and occupations. Then were asked questions like 'are you prepared to take care of this child till she is 18?" and "do you promise to take care of this child physical,emotional and medical needs as if she was your own?" Of course the moms answered yes to both of those questions.

"Last question, why do you wish to adopt miss Callie over here."

"Well since the moment this little girl came into our homes she became part of the family and we can't imagine a life without her" Lena said, the judge smiled then looked at Stef.

"She is my daughter and I love her, it's simple." Stef stated simply.

"Great! So can I ask Callie some questions?" The judge asked.

By this time Callie has ended up on Sharon lap, because about half ways through the question she started spinning around loudly in the chair.

Callie suddenly got shy and ran out of her grandma arms and into Stef's.

"Can the judge ask you some questions?" Stef whispered into the young girl who had her head rested on Stef chest. Callie nodded and was adjusted on her mother's hip.

"Okay So Callie what does being adopted mean to you?" The judge asked

"It's means I have a forever family and like Brandon said _even when you do something bad moms will never hurt you and will always love you,_ and Brandon is in high school so I think he's right." Callie said very seriously and everyone giggled even the judge.

After Callie was finished, the older kids were asked 'if they agree with this adoption and why?' They each said sweet answers.

"Well it's pretty obvious that this adoption is the best interest for Callie so I am approving it." The judge announced signing her name on a paper.

Lena was already crying, but Stef started to also when she pulled her wife into a group hug with their newly adopted daughter.

The moms thanks the judge as they went up and signed the papers. Then there was lots of pictures taken of the family alone and the family with the judge.

"Okay let's go back to the house celebrate Callie Adams-Fosters." Stef said, putting emphasis on Adams foster as the group got back in the car.

They pulled into the driveway and Stef, Stewart and Frank started setting up balloons and cake, while the rest of the adults made dinner. About an hour later dinner was ready and everyone sat down.

The dinner was filled with laughter. It was like the family dinner you see in the movies.

"Well guess what time it is now Callie?" Sharon asked excitedly

Callie just shrugged.

"It's present time!"

"Yay!"

The moms came down with a few presents for Callie, but the grandparent went to their cars and came back with arms full.

"Wow, Callie your being spoiled today!"

Callie opened her presents from her mom. She got a couple toys. A locket that had a picture of her and her moms in it. Lastly, she got a poem.

"Read it grams!" She demanded, passing to it Dana.

" _A chosen child_ " Dana began

 _You're a chosen child_

 _You're our's, but not by birth_

 _But, just the same, we feel_

 _You're the greatest child on earth_

 _You're a chosen child_

 _Sent down for God above_

 _Chosen to fill our home_

 _With laughter and with love_

 _You're a chosen child_

 _You've given us as much pleasure_

 _Chosen above the rest_

 _A precious, priceless treasure._

Callie Quinn Adams-Foster

May 4th 2015

"That is beautiful!" Dana finished, setting the black frame carefully on the table next to her.

The moms smiled back, as Callie leaped into their arms and hugged them. Callie probably didn't completely understand the poem , but enjoyed the toys.

After Callie was done saying thank you too her moms, she was handed gifts from her Grandparents. She sat on Lena's lap as she opened them. From Sharon she got a few toys and then a blanket that had ' _forever_ ' stitched on it and then the date on it. From Frank she got a stuffed Padres bear and a jersey that had Adams-Foster on the back. From Dana and Stewart she got more toys and then a bracelet that says ' _gotcha_ ' and then her name engraved on the back with the date.

"Thank you so much!" Callie said, jumping to give all her grandparents a hug.

"So we have more gifts from all of the grandparents, three for Stef and Lena and then another for the whole family" Stewart announced.

He went out to his car and returned about a minute later with a long wrapped object and a small gift bag and handed them both to Stef and Lena.

They opened the first gift together to reveal a big picture frame. The picture in the frame was taken about a month ago on one of Dana's visits at the beach. Callie was preached on Marianas hip. The moms were next to the boys with their arms wrapped around them. A joke was just told because the whole family was in a mist of a laugh.

The moms thanked their parents for the gift and were urged to open the other ones. The seconds gift revealed a framed photo of Callie and the moms. It was taken on Callies second month with the family at the zoo. It was the first time Sharon ever meet Callie and an amazing day. In this practical photo it was taken from the back. Callie was on Stef shoulders and Lena was right their next to them as they walked. Underneath was a poem. Lena read it.

 _"You are mine"_ She began

 _I did not hear your first breath,  
Nor see your first step,  
But you are mine._

 _From our hearts to our home,  
With God's love from above,  
You are mine._

 _Once a thought in my mind,  
Only God knew the time,  
Now you are mine._

All the adults in the room were smiling at the. Lena started tearing up, but quickly sniffled the tears. The moms said thank you again and opened their next gift.

They each got a charm bracelet with five charms. Four with their children's names and birthdays, for the twins and Callie their adoption days. The last charm had Adams-Foster and then family underneath that.

"Thank you so much" the moms said in sync, going over and hugging their parents.

Lastly, Dana handed each of the kids and then Stef and Lena a small envelope. The family opened them and gasped, besides Callie, who had no idea what the tickets said.

"What going on?" Callie said, staring down at her tickets in confusion.

"We're going to Disney World! These are plane tickets and tickets for the park!" Mariana exclaimed.

"We're going to Disneyworld!" Callie yelled louder! "This the best day of my entire life!"

The family giggled and was so happy in general. They went over and thanked and hugged their grandparents profoundly. The moms haven't took their kids on a big vacation in a while so they were over the moon happy.

The adults cleaned up the kitchen and the living room that night. Callie is playing with her toys and the older kids watching a movie.

"Thank you all so much again, seriously you didn't have to do that" Stef said, putting a dish in the sink.

"Stephanie, you and Lena both work so hard and you just adopted a beautiful little girl you both deserve to have a vacation with you family" Sharon insisted and Stewart, Dana and Frank nodded.

"We mean it. Lena Elizabeth, I know how much you worry and next month when you guys go there will be no unnecessary worry" Dana said.

Lena gave her mother a noticeable nod and smiled. As it got later it was time for Callie's bedtime. They let her stay up later, but she was getting restless and did not need a cranky Callie tomorrow.

"Goodnight Grandpa Frank" She said, giving a hug to him.

"Goodnight love bug"

She went through the routine with the rest of her grandparents and siblings. Both her moms decided to put her to bed that night.

After two bedtime stories and many hugs and kisses she was finally ready to go to bed.

"I love you so much bug" Stef said, giving her daughter ones last hug and tucking her new stuff animal closer to the young girl's body.

"I love you to mommy"

It was Lena's turn, "I love you forever Callie"

"I love you for ever and ever, even when I am grumpy like the older kids"

The moms let's out a giggle "I'll remember that" Lena said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and walking out and closing the door softly.

This was the mom's first time being alone today. The gave each other a hug and a kiss. This was the perfect end, to a perfect day.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! please review(:**

 **Anyways so thanks to Houseofanubislover89 for giving me a idea for how to bring Jude into this story. So her idea was to change his age to Callie's age and then they meet in school and become best friends. I might have Jude to be a foster kid but I don't know the details. I was just wondering if you guys like this idea because I love it(:  
Thanks a lot again to houseofanubislover89(: there was mixed review on to bring Jude in the story or not so yeah just review below! **


	16. Chapter 16

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 16

A/N: hope you enjoy.

This chapter was rewritten a lot of times, but this is the draft I choose, I was gonna write a Disneyworld chapter, but just didn't like it, but I hope you like the plot I came up with!

"I need to go see Mat, but I'll be back soon." Mariana yelled, already walking out the door.

"Mariana! We just got home!" Stef yelled

"And you didn't ask!" Lena commented

"Moms may I please go see Mat? I haven't seen him in a week."

"Yes you may, but be home before dinner." Lena compromised

"I least we got a week without them randomly leaving." Stef said, leaning over and kissing Lena.

"This week was fun wasn't it?" Lena remembered, sitting down on the couch and Stef doing the same.

"I know, my favorite was seeing the kids faces light up when they were riding the rides."

"I know! When we rode the tea cups for the first time Callie's face was so happy. I know all the older kids already been there, but it's been forever so they enjoyed it a lot too."

"And when Mariana and Callie went to go meet princess Belle together I couldn't decided which one was happier."

"I am gonna say Mariana."

Both the moms giggled.

"Or when Jesus and Brandon were the only ones who were brave enough to go on space mountain, and they both came back like they were gonna puck."

"Then Jesus acted like it was like no big deal."

"Or when we were trying to take a family photo in front of Cinderella castle and it took forever."

"Then we got the most beautiful one because all the kids were in a fit of hysterical laughter after Jesus made that joke."

"I say this all the time, but I am gonna say it again are family is perfect."

"Yes we do"

Stef leaned over and kissed Lena. Smiling between each one. Just like that the doorbell rang.

"Umm were we expecting anyone?" Lena asked with confusion.

"I wasn't no "

"I'll go answer the door, it's probably just someone trying to sell us something."

Stef walked over and opened the door to reveal a small old lady.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sorry to drop by unexpectedly, but I am Annmarie Jacob."

"Jacob?" Stef said with a crunched face, with a small smile. By this time Lena was behind Stef.

"My son is Donald. I am Callie's grandmother."

"Mommy who is here?" Callie asked

The sound of a tiny voice snapped the moms out of shock. The adults looked back at Callie

"Oh nobody baby. How was your nap? Do you want a snack?" Stef asked

"No, I wanna play outside." Callie said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Okay, please stay in the yard. I'll go check on you in a little bit."

The moms made sure Callie was outside and then invited Annmarie inside. Offered her some tea and then they sat down in the living room.

"With all due respect, My daughter has two amazing grandmother and doesn't need another one. I am sorry." Stef sassed. Not trying to be rude, but was clearly annoyed.

"Please give me a chance. I haven't seen Callie since she was born, I need to see her."

"We always say that we won't keep our kids birth families from them, but she is young and when she sees her birth mom it affects her negatively, so we are just worried about introducing her to another family member unexpectedly." Lena explained

"I understand, but things with my son is complicated. Callie is the only thing that makes sense."

"Ma'am I understand that. But you have to understand where we are coming from."

"Please just let me see her just once."

"Okay. We will think about it. I am sorry we can't give you a straight answer, but we need to keep Callie's best interests in mind." Stef interjected kindly.

"I understand, and I respect that you are Callie's moms"

"Thank you" Lena finished, standing up straighten out her pants.

Annmarie and Stef stood up also. Lena excused herself and grabbed her purse.

"Here is my number, please call me when you decided" Annmarie said, holding out a pink post it note.

"Here is one of Callie's update photos we got taken, take it." Lena said smiling and handing the photo to Annmarie.

"Thank you Lena. And thank you both for listening to me."

Annmarie left and then the moms plopped down on the couch. Callie running in few moments later.

"Mommies do you wanna go play with me?" Callie begged looking up at her moms.

"Oh we would love to, let's go!" Stef commented excitedly. Stef picked Callie up and tickled her belly, a laugh escaping her.

The moms watched Callie play and ran around with her for a little bit. They thought about what would be best for their daughter. Deep down they both knew that every adopted child should have the right to know where they come from. But, the past two times Callie visits her birth mom it clearly affects her. They also don't know if this Annmarie person is even legit. The only thing they know about Callie's dad is he signed away his right a little after she was born.

xxx

That night the moms were getting ready for bed after the kids were asleep they were going back to school tomorrow.

"So are we gonna let Annmarie meet Callie?"

Lena asked her wife.

"I think we should." Stef responded

"Who are you, and what did you do with my wife?"

"What do you mean I always let my kids see their birth families." Stef said defensively

"Earlier today you were all mama tiger." Lena joked

"Yeah, but what if 10 years from now Callie hates us for not letting her know her birth grandmother? We are allowing Mariana to know the Gutierrezes."

"Well she is gonna be 15, so she'll probably hate us anyways, so not letting her see grandma isn't gonna change that. Also, Mari asked to get to know her birth grandparents, it's different."

"I guess you're right, but will one visit hurt?" Stef asked, pulling the duvet down to get in.

Lena crawled in next to her wife. Lena breathed in deep and then let air out through her nose trying to think.

"I'll call her tomorrow and work out the details."

"Thank you Lena, it means a lot that you backed me up."

"You're very persuasive my love."

Stef leaned over and kissed her wife, then they went to bed, hoping the visit works out.

A/N: this chapter is a little shorter then the rest sorry about that!

Any ideas/suggestions (both good and bad) are welcomed!

Reviews make my day!(:


	17. Chapter 17

Different Way of Finding You

Chapter 17

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter I didn't want to make it to long and just wanted it to be a simple topic. Also sorry I have no updated in a few weeks. I started my sophomore year and school has got the best of me. My birthday is coming up (September 10th) so I decided to write this as a early birthday present to myself because I love writing (lol) Hope you enjoy!**

Callie sat at the breakfast bar, she was very focused on her coloring, you could hear the scratching of the crayons on the paper.

"Hey baby girl can we talk to you?" Lena asked, placing her hands on the table to get her daughter's attention.

"Callie?" Stef said when there was no response from Callie.

"Oh sorry mommies." Callie said, looking up

"That's okay we just need to talk."

"Bout what?" Callie asked

The moms sat down and moved Callie's crayons out the way so she didn't get distracted. They each took a seat.

"So I don't think you remember her, or your dad for that matter, but your birth Grandma Annmarie stopped by." Stef notified gently

Callie thought for a moment "I don't remember that Annmarie at all, but my daddy kind of."

"Okay well when she stopped by-"

"Wait! Is she gonna take me away?" "I thought she couldn't do that! Why is she doing that?" Callie panicked.

"Oh no sweet girl, nobody can take you away." Lena reassured

"All she wants is to get to know you, So only if you want she is gonna come over and hang out and play with you. We might even go to the park. Are you okay with that?" Stef explained

"I guess I'll meet her." Callie shrugged grabbing her crayons again and focusing her attention on her coloring book.

"Are you sure? She will only come over if you truly want to." Stef questioned

"Yeah it's fine, I want to meet my real grandma."

"Okay, but remember it is birth or biological. Both your other grandmas are real." Stef reminded

"Oh okay."

"Okay then I'll call her back." Lena said to Stef, giving a half smile to her wife as the moms left the kitchen.

"Are you 100% sure this is a good idea? Lena urged shifting through her purse to find her phone.

"Yes I am, everything is gonna work out." Stef promised

"I hope so. I hope she isn't some crazy criminal." Lena only half joked

"Well she isn't a criminal, I called Mike when he was working immediately after we found out about her. He did a background check at the station, and besides a few too many speeding tickets and a shoplifting charge in 1975 she is clean."

"Wow so just don't let her drive with our daughter, we are good." Lena teased

"Yes, my love." Stef smiled interrupting her wife by kissing her.

"Well I better call than" Lena said when the kiss was finished.

xxx

The next day rolled around and just on schedule Annmarie showed up. Stef and Lena made their way to the door, opened it and then greeted her politely.

"Hello, umm Callie is upstairs playing I'll go get her. You can sit down." Stef told

"Thank you Stef." Annmarie responded

Annmarie sat down, nervously twiddling her thumbs. Her and Lena had a short conversation about the warm weather they have been having. Moments later, Callie came running downstairs, her pigtail bouncing. Stef following closely behind.

"Callie this your grandma, Annmarie." Stef said, behind Callie placing her hands on Callie shoulders.

"Hey" Callie greeted "Wait mom what do I call her?" Callie kind of whispered to Stef, Making the situation a little awkward. Stef looked at Annmarie.

"You can call me Annmarie or Ann, for right now." She answered

"Okay! Do you wanna play with me. My moms bought me a lot of fun new toys for my adoption!"

"I would love to"

Callie basically bounced to the corner of the living room where her toys are, and pulled out her Barbie bin. She dumped it on the table, dolls and little shoes hitting the table.

"This looks like fun" Annmarie said acting excited

"Okay bug we will be in the kitchen if you need anything." Lena reminded

"Okay mama." Callie finished not making eye contact.

The moms were doing dishes, grateful to hear the laughs escaping from the living room. Lena would peek into the living room every five minutes or so.

"Lena stop obsessing over Callie, she is fine and having so much look at her" Stef softly reminded, walking behind Stef and wrapping her arms around her.

"I know, but I am just worried."

"I know, you are mama tiger."

"And she is my baby girl, I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know, but she fine. Now lets go finish cleaning the kitchen, maybe get your mind to stop racing."

Back in the living room Callie was happily playing with her grandma.

"So where is my daddy?" Callie asked innocently

Ann pauses for a moment, placing what she had in her hands down.

"Well it complicated, your daddy is a good person. He got a little mixed up in the wrong crowd that's all." She explained

"Oh okay. Well I don't have a daddy, but that's okay because Brandon's daddy is really nice to me."

Annmarie was sort of sad about the fact that her granddaughter has a new life and family, but she couldn't be happier on how stable and loving this family was.

"That is good." She finished with a half smile

For about an hour the grandma and granddaughter duo played together. Callie came running into the kitchen where she found her moms intensity cleaning the kitchen.

"Mommies when is the big kid's gonna come home? I want them to me Ann."

"Not till later bug, but they can meet her a different time." Stef answered

"Okay well I am gonna go back." Callie finished starting to run back.

"Wait Callie are you having fun?" Lena asked

"Yeah I guess."

A little while later Annmarie had to leave. She said her goodbyes promising to hang out with Callie again. Which even Lena was okay with.

"Did you have fun?" Stef questioned after Annmarie left.

"Yeah! We played blocks, Barbies and we colored!" Callie responded excited

"Well I glad you had fun. So you want another visit?"

"Yes mommy."

"Okay we can make that happen, now can you please go pick up your toys before dinner?"

Callie obeyed and Stef walked out of the living room and went to go report the conversation to her wife. They were both very happy that everything worked out, even if they were worried.

 **A/N: Please review and favorite they make my day! Have a lovely day yourself!**


	18. Not a chapter

I am sorry I haven't updated I am just really I am not feeling it and I have been completely busy lately with school. I would love suggestions on what to write about I would also like to emphasize how grateful I am to everyone who reviews, follows or favorite and promise to update soon for you guys. I am so sorry again.

And lastly.. *small rant stop if you don't wanna here it* We need more writers on her and like come on guys news flash the fosters isn't all about Jonnor and Braille. I think Braille is Nasty and could rant about that but won't because I don't wanna offended anyone. But I love Jonnor just as much as the next foster fanatic but let's be real the fosters is so much more then that. Also I love all the Jonnor fanfics on here, I just wish more people wrote that's all.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Finally an update! I have been crazy busy and literally have no time. I hope you enjoy

"Callie it's time for school!"Stef yelled up the stairs for the fourth time.

"I am finally not the last one downstairs in the morning" Mariana boasted jokingly

Stef shot her a smile completed with a teasing eye roll. Stef waited a little bit for Callie to come down.

"Callie Quinn!" She yelled again, before making her way up the stairs.

She checked in the bathroom, but Callie wasn't in there, so she checked her room. She opened the door to find Callie sitting on Marianas vanity with red lipstick spread everywhere.

"Callie Quinn Adams-Foster your sister is gonna be so mad." Stef said, calmly but sternly.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Callie defended

"So makeup just randomly got everywhere? Wow that lipstick is talented" Stef said sarcastically, which the five-year-old was unaware of.

"I know isn't it so weird"

"Callie" Stef warned, giving her in the side eye "don't you lie to me."

Callie put her head down in shame. "I am sorry. It's just that it looks so cool and I see Mari putting it on and I wanted to try."

"Okay bug. I know Mari is gonna be mad, but you'll just have to apologize. Now let's get this cleaned up okay."

"Okay mommy."

"But first little one give me a hug"

Callie did just that and Stef went to grab a wet wash cloth. Right as she stepped into the bathroom Mariana came up looking for her science textbook.

"Callie! You ruined my favorite lipstick!" She yelled, losing her temper as soon as she saw her vanity.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Gosh you are such a little snot! You ruin everything!"

"That is not true! You're lying!" Callie yelled crossing her arms

"Your so annoying! Something like this would never have happen before you came here!"

Stef heard the yelling from the bathroom and quickly went to the girls' room.

"Mariana, please stop yelling at your sister, it was an accident."

"Mom no it wasn't, she opened it and obviously put it everywhere on purpose! This isn't fair that lipstick was expensive."

"I will buy you a new one. Also please understand she is 5-years-old she doesn't always know what she is doing."

"This isn't fair you are always making excuses for her! She is your little princess and you treat her better than the rest of us! I am sorry that just because we grew up were not good enough for you anymore! Gosh!" Mariana screamed which was out of character for her.

She didn't even wait for her mother's response and just grabbed her book and stormed downstairs. Stef took a deep breath and began cleaning up the lipstick.

"I don't like it when you guys yell. At my old homes everyone yelled and it was scary." Callie whimpered

"I am so sorry bug. I'll try better not to yell. Okay?" Stef said, giving her daughter a hug

"okay mommy"

"How about you go eat breakfast so you're not late for school"

"Okay!" Callie agreed and ran out the door

About 2 minutes later Stef came downstairs to see everyone eating, but Marianas chair was empty.

"Where is miss thing?" Stef asked

"After your fight, she informed me she was walking to school and slammed the door."

"Okay I'll talk to her after school then. I'll pick her up and take her to that shop she likes downtown, get her something nice and talk to her." Stef informed Lena

"Okay that sounds good."

The family finished breakfast and the rest of the kids went off to school. Stef didn't have to work today so she decided to clean up the house a little bit. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Stef shut off the vacuum wondering who it must be at the door.

She opened it to reveal a man with a thin face and short brown hair.

"Hello?" Stef said, when the man didn't say anything

"I am sorry to bother you ma'am, but I am Donald." He said, with a slight shake in his voice

Stef tried to remember that name sound awfully familiar, but she knew she didn't know a Donald.

"Sir, I think you have the wrong house I don't know a Donald."

"My last name is Jacob if that helps you."

"You're Donald Jacob?"

"Yes I am"

"So you are Callie's-"

"Father." He finished

Stef stood there for an awkward couple seconds not knowing what to say.

"Well we you like to come in?" She finally said

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be much longer. I hoped you enjoyed and comments/ suggestion are always welcomed have a great day(:


	20. Chapter 20

A/N HAPPY FOSTERS DAY(: I got a little excited so I wrote a chapter for you!(: enjoy this is long overdue.

"Would you like some coffee?" Stef asked walking to the couch.

"Yes please ma'am"

"Okay I'll be right back and please call me Stef."

Donald just smiled and sat back on the couch.

When Stef got in the kitchen she immediately got on the phone like a teenager who got it taken away for a week.

"Okay I would have called you but don't have time, Callie's birth dad is here...don't worry she is our daughter. And also tell Mari I'll pick her up after school." She quickly texted Lena before putting her phone away and grabbing coffee. After the coffee was brewed she returned to the living room and sat down.

"So how are you." She asks awkwardly

"I am doing good and you?" He answered, playing with his thumbs

"Great."

They sat sipping their coffee in silence for a few moments.

"Okay Stef I am obviously not her just to sip coffee and stare at you."

"I assumed that. But why are you here? Lena and I adopted Callie."

"I know and I understand that. But I just got out of jail for a sorts of different charges, I have been locked up since right before Callie turned three, and my mama started telling me about her and how she's been seeing her and I just would love to see her."

"I am gonna tell you the same thing I told Annemarie. As much as I believe ever adopted child should see their birth parents..Callie is negatively impacted every single time we go and see her birth mom."

"Yeah I saw Julie she ain't doing too well without seeing Callie, she is depressed and I don't wanna be in that same boat."

"Well I am sorry to hear about Julie, but I can't keep bringing pain to my daughter. She gets along amazingly with your mom, but I think it's different just because Callie understands it not her birth mom or dad."

"But I am not Julie trust me, I let those papers get signed after I realized I was gonna be a good dad. Julie just keep trying even after she knew she was a addict and couldn't be a dad."

This conversation was still in a reasonable tone, but Stef could tell it was getting heated.

"Well okay and I respected you for that, so let's ask something here. Is your goal of coming here to see Callie?"

"Yes, I am her daddy I should get to the see her."

"Okay just to clear the air you're her birth dad" Stef said starting to get angry "but I will talk to my wife and call you." Stef ended trying to think of Lena would handle it

"Okay thank you."

Stef grabbed a piece of paper and then had Donald right down his phone number. Shortly after he left.

After closing the door Stef fell on the couch breathing out a long breath. She couldn't believe another birth family was coming into their lives. She then quickly realized the text she sent Lena and looked at her phone hoping for a reply. She had 6 missed calls and a dozen text messages. She called her back

"Hello." Stef said as soon as Lean answered

"What the heck do you mean Callie's birth father is in our house!" Lena frantically said through the phone

"Well I am pretty sure a proper hello would have been fine."

"I am not joking Stefanie."

"Okay I am sorry." Stef said,then explaining in detail the visit.

"So we are just gonna let our daughter hang out with felons."

"Obviously not but I did tell him I would talk to you."

"Okay well let me think about. Thank you for handling this."

"You're welcome. Did Mari get to school alright?"

"Yes she did I told her you were picking her up after school"

"Okay good, well I am gonna go find out more about Donald. I'll see you later my love"

"Bye, I love you."

They hung up and Stef immediately went to get ready and then to the police station.

"Foster, I thought you were off today?" One of the officers I said to her as soon as she went to go by her desk.

"I am but I needed to finish a few things up." She said with a smile

She logged unit the computers and started looking up Donald, she realized that he had been in and out of trouble since he was 13 years old. His latest charges was for a DUI and drug possession. She started looking more in depth on his past, knowing this was breaking some boundaries, but would do anything to keep her kids safe. Hours past without her even knowing it. She looked down at her clock and realized it was almost 4:00, a hour after the kids got out of school.

"Shit, Mariana!" She whispered under her breath

Stef quickly logged out her computer and ran to her care, racing to Anchor Beach. When she arrived she saw Mariana sitting on a nearby bench. She then came up to the car.

"Nice of you to finally show up!" Mariana yelled

"I am sorry sweetie, I lost track of time."

"Seriously?! Just leave me alone, I hate you" Mariana yelled again and started walking down the sidewalk this whole thing was out of character for her.

Stef immediately got out the car and started chasing after her daughter.

"I am so sorry Mariana, remember I love you."

"Whatever mom, I just need time alone I'll walk home."

Stef knew her daughter would calm down if she allowed her to be alone, so that is what she did.

"Okay I'll see you later."

There was no response from Mariana, so Stef just went back to her car feeling so bad about what happen. She drove around for a little bit and then ran errands to clear her mind. Everyone was home when she got home, Lena greeted her at the door.

"Stef is Mariana with you?" Lena asked sounding worried

"No, I kind of was late and we got into a huge fight she said that she was walking home. She isn't home yet?"

"No, Brandon got a text a little while ago that she wasn't coming home and she hasn't!"

"Oh my goodness, where is Mariana?" Stef said, sounding worried

A/N I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but i'll will post soon.

Suggestion (both good and bad) and ideas are always welcomed!(:


	21. Chapter 21

"What did the text say exactly?" Stef says, with a slight shake in her voice

"It said hey Brandon, don't let moms worry but I am not coming home. I'll explain more later."

"We can track her phone!"

"Already tried, it's off." Lena says, holding up her phone to the 'find your friends app'

"Damn it." Stef whispers under her breath.

"I don't understand why she did this?"

"I was late picking her up."

"You forgot?"

"Of course I didn't forget, I just got caught up with the Donald drama and lost track of time. I was late, I didn't forget."

"Okay well, what should we do?" Lena said, trying to stay calm.

"Obviously go look for her." Stef asserted, picking up her keys and giving Lena a look to follow her.

"What about the other kids?"

"Jesus and Brandon can watch Callie for a little bit, it will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

Lena and Stef explained their plan to Brandon and Jesus, and they generously agreed to watch Callie. The moms swiftly left the house and started driving around town. They stopped at all of Marianas friends' houses, nobody has heard from her since school ended. Stef's worry was growing, as while as Lena's but nether of them spoke.

"So we have looked around school, at her friends' houses and her grandparents' bakery any other ideas?" Stef finally said

"Not really, It's Mariana she has a wild imagination and is very smart, she could be in Mexico by now for all we know."

"Lena don't say that." Stef says, glaring at her wife

"I am sorry Stef, but it's true."

"Oh my goodness I have an idea." Stef remarks, quickly switching lanes and turning on her blinker.

Stef didn't say a word, even though Lena was begging her to tell her where she was going. They went through what some people would call 'sketchy' parts of town when they finally arrived at a run down motel. Stef quickly got out, followed by Lena.

"So are we gonna rent a hotel room, stay a while?" Lena halved joked

"Really Lena?" Stef barked wiping her head back to her wife

"Well Stefanie you really didn't give me much information."

Stef just rolled her eyes and walked up to a motel room. A little while later a small Latino woman answered the door.

"Ana have you seen Mariana." Stef says

"Umm yes she is in her." Ana said shyly

"Can I come in?" Stef asked

"Of course"

"Mariana Adams-Foster!" Stef yells, Mariana peaks her head out

"In the car now, and don't make me say it again." Stef says once she saw Marianas beating brown eyes. Mariana obeys

"Stef calm down." Lena says, when she noticed tears in those same brown eyes.

They got into the car and no words were exchanged only glares between the teenager and the women. They finally arrived back home, it was well past dinner by this time. Lena hoped the older boys has the sense to feed Callie something decent.

"Mariana up to your room now before I say anything I regret." Stef orders, but Mariana just stands there.

"No." She says crossing her arms

"Excuse me?"

"Why do I have to listen to you."

"In case you're forgetting I am your mother." Stef was surprised by this reaction, she knows Mariana has a attitude to her there is a reason they call her miss thing, but this was out of character.

"You're a mother who forgets about her own child." Mariana sasses, she was yelling by now

"Drop that attitude now."

Lena just stood back watching the drama unfold, not really knowing where her place was in this, and she definitely didn't want to add to it because the yells already echoed through the house. She knows this is the first time this ever happened.

Meanwhile, back in the girls' room Callie was also hearing the yelling. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. All she knows his Mari didn't join them on the ride home from school, and her mom's left without saying goodbye, but she and her brothers had fun. Either way, the yelling was scaring her. She decided to go find Brandon. She tiptoed to Brandon's room and opened the door just a crack. Brandon noticed and looked up from his homework.

"Hey little miss, what is up?"

"Why are mommy and Mariana yelling, I don't like it."

"Come her Callie." Brandon said, patting his bed, Callie entered his room and sat down on his bed, her feet dangling.

"Brandon I am scared, this reminded me of the yelling at my old houses."

"Callie bear this is nothing like your old house, moms are fighting with Mariana because she isn't making good choices, I promise they won't hurt her and everything will be okay. You trust me, right?" Brandon asked and Callie nodded her head. "Okay just remember, fighting happens sometimes, but that's because we are a family."

"Okay dokey Brandon" Callie says jumping and giving him a hug

"Wanna go see what Jesus is up to?"

"Sure, but hopefully he isn't having Jesus time" Callie giggles jumping off the bed, Brandon laughs because he knows that she doesn't even know what that means but hears everyone else say it. Thankfully when they entered his room, he was just playing with his phone . The siblings sat in the room, Callie jumped on his bed and played with his skateboard, while the older boys talked.

The fight has cooled down in the living room, but they were still raised voice and sassy remarks being made. Lena finally said, sometimes once Mariana started to cross the line. This made Mariana even more angry and she eventually stomped her way to her room and made a point to slam the door.

"Teenagers are fun aren't they?" Stef says as she enters the kitchen and starts pouring two glasses of wine.

"Yeah they are a joy, you still have to talk to her you know. That didn't solve anything." Lena reminded

"I know Lena, and I will make it up to her because I feel awful."

"I know you will, you're a good mom."

"Just not as good as you right?"

"Not everyone can be this perfect." Lena joked leaning over the counter and giving her wife a kiss. Just then Callie came running down the stairs

"Mommies!" She squealed, jumping into Leans arms

"Hi baby girl, how is my Callie bug doing?" Lena remarked

"Okay, I really didn't like the yelling, but Jesus, Brandon and I had a good time."

"I am sorry sweet cakes." Stef said

"It's okay, Brandon already told me that you were only yelling because Mari wasn't making good choices, but you guys won't hurt her."

"Brandon is right bug." Lens said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek "just do me one favor and never grow up."

"I'll try mama, but I kind of wanna drink coffee so I might grow up."

Both the moms giggle, finally a happy ending to a stressful day.

A/N hope you enjoy! Sorry about the lack of updates. I won't bore you with the typical story about how busy I am, but I will try harder. A lot of people requested more Brandon/Callie moments so I added that, Amy ideas you comment I try to out in. Have a lovely day/night and any comment (both good and bad) are welcomed. Also if anyone is wondering about my other fan fiction, I will also be updating that one soon, and ideas are needed!(:


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry about the lack of update, I have meant to do this chapter for a while but with my mission trip, camps, working and volunteering and just summer stuff I have not found much time but hope you enjoy this chapter! Any feedback is welcome!

The next morning Stef was in the girls' room Picking out Callie's outfit for the day, she decided on a pair of black polka dot leggings and a pale pink tank top. Stef laid the clothing on the young girl's bed and then Mariana walked in, dressed and ready.

"Hey miss thing, does this look good?" She asked

"Yeah it looks fine." Mariana responded coldly

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Words came out of my mouth didn't they?"

"Mariana please don't be mad at me, I try my very best." Stef begged

"You try your best with Callie and Brandon but not with me or Jesus."

"That isn't true."

"You love Brandon more because you gave birth to him and Callie will always be your little princess."

"Mariana that isn't true, I love you more than you'll ever understand!"

Mariana just stood there and turned towards her mirror, sitting down and brushing her hair.

"Mariana, please talk to me" Stef says, walking over to her daughter

"I love Callie don't get me wrong, but I miss our family of 5 sometimes." Mariana confesses

"Yeah it's a big change isn't it? I love Callie just like all my other children, but having a little one around the house again is a little weird."

"Yeah the toys laying around the house-literally everywhere might make me go crazy, and if I hear Let It Go one more time I am gonna scream".

Stef chuckles "sometimes I wish I would never have bought that movie for her."

"Isn't that the truth, why can't she sing something good."

"Like Justin Bieber?"

"No like Kanye."

"She best not be signing that anytime soon." Stef says, and they both let out a laugh "but seriously Mariana, I love all my babies equally and more than I can explain to you, you can't understand a mother's love until you have children of your own."

"I know mom, it's just a hard adjustment and I feel that I am living in the shadows sometimes that's all."

"Mariana Adams-Foster could never be in the shadows, especially with me and mama."

"Okay mom"

"I love you miss thing"

"I love you too"

Stef gave her daughter a quick hug "Know get your little booty moving for school, you have that big pre-calc test right?"

"I sure do, but I will ace it of course"

"Oh don't be too humble" Stef jokes as she walks out of the room

She makes her way downstairs and makes her rounds of wishing her kids a good morning, and then going over and giving her wife a kiss.

"Are you and Mari alright?" Lena whispers in Stef's ear

"Yes, we talked about some things that have been bothering her."

"Okay good, you'll tell me about them later, right?"

"Yes Lena" She said giving her one last kiss

Callie came downstairs and Eventually Mariana made her way downstairs and ate her breakfast quickly

"Okay Kiddos say goodbye to mom, grab your lunches and backpacks and let's go" Lena shouted as she slung her purse of her arm and grabbed her keys. "And Callie-Quinn that means you" She said to the young girl who was eating her cereal at an obsessively slow pace.

All the older kids said a quick goodbye to Stef, and Callie did their typical goodbye where she leaps into stef's arms and gave her a nice good bear hug.

"WAIT! I forgot something" Callie yells, just as Stef finished giving her a kiss on the cheeks and forces Stef to put her down. Callie begins to run up the stairs.

"Miss Callie-Quinn we do not have time for this." Lena sighs, but does not fight anymore because Callie is already half way up the stairs.

She comes down moments later with a piece of paper in her hand and runs over to Mariana to give it to her.

"Here Mari I made this for you!" She bounces with excitement

Mariana opens the folded paper to reveal a crayon doodle that was clearly supposed to be Mariana and Callie standing next to each other.

"It will help you on your test, It says Good luck Mari, I love you! Mommy helped me spell it!"

"Well thank you bug, I think this definitely means I am gonna get an A++" She jokes, picking up her younger sibling and giving her a bunch of kisses on the cheek while Callie laughs. Mariana carries Callie out to the car "I love you little miss" She whispers to Callie, and both the moms smile at the two sisters.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is welcomed and I would love suggestions, many of the suggestions other people have suggested will be in upcoming chapters so look out for that! I will try to update soon!


End file.
